El amor es fácil, me dijeron!
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Sasuke ha cambiado, es más humano ahora, Sakura le confiesa su amor a Kakashi, él la rechaza, ¿Porqué Sakura vive en los terrenos Uchiha? ¿Cómo pasó de tener un rechazo amoroso a una lucha por ella?
1. El amor es fácil, me dijeron!

Nota: Bueno pues aquí estoy yo otra vez con una nueva historia, está me parece muy interesante (será porque la escribí yo ¿No?) jaja bueno como sea espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es mía bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

*+ ¡Ordena tus sentimientos!+*

¿Le decía o no le decía? Mmm si tan sólo hubiera una forma fácil para saberlo, y si le decía… ¿Qué le contestaría él? O mejor dicho ¿Qué respuesta era la que esperaba ella?

Tomó algunos minutos para relajarse y mirar un ave atravesar el maravilloso cielo azul, inhaló el desvergonzado aire de Konoha en la cumbre de la montaña Hokage (justo donde estaba ahora), Y lo dejó ir en un esperanzado suspiro.

Se dirigió al único lugar en el que quería estar, dejó que sus pies la guiaran sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo hacía, si racionaba cabalmente, probablemente… terminaría perdiendo.

Incluso, cada vez que lo pensaba más y más, caía en la misma conclusión: No era una buena idea. Era una autentica ironía cuanto había cambiado su vida recientemente al grado de querer tomar esta decisión. A su mente venían tosas esas imágenes, se recordaba así misma que tan sólo hacía apenas unos meses que el renegado Uchiha había vuelvo a la aldea, y se había tornado más amable con ella, al grado de permitirle vivir en los terrenos Uchiha.

¡Ella, en los terrenos Uchiha! No podía creer todavía semejante disparate

Su estadía en los terrenos del peli negro, era del todo un disparate, la manera en la que llego… mm más bien poco ortodoxa, ahora se alegraba de vivir ahí, era casi como su hogar en esos momentos difíciles, pero aún le entristecía el hecho de cómo su propia y dulce casa se había visto envuelta en llamas después de los ataques a la aldea, su único y preciado hogar; vuelto cenizas. Se sentía triste, había podido quedarse un tiempo con Ino, pero sabía perfectamente que ella necesitaba su propia privacidad, para ser exactos; ella y Shikamaru necesitaban su propia privacidad. Así que decidió empacar.

***Flashback***

Sentada a mitad del bosque, sin saber a donde dirigirse, no podía imaginar ningún otro lugar más que una posada. Sí, se quedaría ahí al menos hasta el fin de las reparaciones, pero antes de emprender el paso hacia sus planes, una sombra silente se sentó al lado suyo.

-Quédate en los terrenos Uchiha- pareció más una orden que una propuesta de ayuda

-Sasu…ke-kun- Abrió en sorpresa sus orbes color jade por aquellas palabras de quien menos lo espero

-Hay bastante espacio- se excusó, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta- … Haz lo que quieras- le restó importancia. Antes de partir, ella lo haló del brazo, y con una delicada sonrisa dijo…

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun- Incluso creyó verlo sonriendo también, pero eso seguro era una fantasía suya

+++ End Flashback+++

Tres meses, sí, llevaba tres meses viviendo en los terrenos Uchiha, al lado de Sasuke, y este era cada vez más diligente, más humilde, más…humano, parecía que cada día lidiaba con sus demonios internos y conseguía llegar a una tregua.

¡Incluso comenzó a portarse casi amable con ella! ¿Quién lo diría?

Con pequeños gestos si bien no le demostraba afecto, al menos si conmiseración sincera, de vez en cuando incluso parecía sonreírle, la ayudaba sin fastidio; y cuando debía, la corregía –casi- cordialmente ¿Qué ocurría? Su vida se había tornado en una jungla borrosa de sucesos que corrían alrededor de ella sin darle pausa a respirar.

Pero ahora, sólo había una sola cosa que se mantenía constante, ahora sólo había una persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos: él…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a una imponente puerta de madera tallada, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se sintió de 15 años otra vez.

_Inner: ¡Vamos!_

.-.-Toc toc-.-.

La puerta rechinó para abrirse y dejar al descubierto a un desaliñado pero apuesto hombre que la recibió con una linda y oculta sonrisa. Con un gesto la invitó a pasar

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no tenemos que entrenar- ella se removía inquieta en el sillón en el que había elegido sentarse, jugueteaba con sus manos ahora sudadas, y su sonrojo la delataba sin lugar a dudas, y si no, de seguro ya la había manifestado ese acusador corazón con sus ensordecedoras notas subiendo y subiendo ¡Tocando la melodía de su vida!

-¿Sakura?... ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó precavidamente, tocando la pequeña frente de la chica para cerciorarse si es que no tenía fiebre

_Inner: ¡Suéltalo ya!_

-¡Estoy enamorada de usted!- espetó por fin, sin tapujos, avergonzada hasta la médula, las palabras salieron atropelladas de su garganta produciendo un sonido certero. Dudó por un momento, pero temblorosa y con coraje se levantó y preguntó- ¿Qué… opina usted?- Remató esperanzada…curiosa.

Ante la primera frase Kakashi había abierto los ojos en son de sorpresa, y casi al instante de recuperarse, su gesto se tornó frío con desprecio

-¿Qué sabes tú del amor?- Preguntó con veneno en las palabras, y en ese momento el hombre tierno y dulce que se preocupara antes por su bienestar, había desaparecido, dejando a esta imitación que ahora huía de ella y rechazaba su más mínimo contacto. Esas palabras salieron oprimidas en ponzoña y quizá verdadera inquisición - Vete a casa… con él- ordenó agresivo, con reproche-… por favor- casi pidió regresando a su roll de maestro, y giró sus pasos sin tomarle importancia a la sincera confesión

Ahhh no, Sakura ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para acobardarse, esto era un todo o nada, así que le siguió los pasos para encararlo nuevamente. Sin embargo Kakashi sólo se dedicaba a darle la espalda

-Sólo pienso en usted, he querido ignorar este sentimiento- le dijo culpable-Pero cuando esta de misión a veces lo extraño tanto que imagino que está al lado mío, sonriéndome y reconfortándome igual que siempre lo hace- le decía tan embelesada, con esa preciosa sonrisa en su cara, casi como si estuviera hablando más para sí misma que para él.

- Yo…- titubeó- usted…no…sotros - simuló en un imaginario abrazo, lo mismo que viera en sus sueños- podemos…podríamos

Kakashi volteó furioso, era la primera vez que ella lo veía tan consumido por sus emociones, la sujetó furioso de ambos brazos zarandeándola con fuerza y asustándola de paso.

-¡No sigas!- la miró directo, pero al ver el miedo reflejado en su inocente rostro, la soltó de tajo y fue al otro extremo de la habitación. Nervioso, arrepentido, firme

-Será mejor que te vayas… ahora mismo- Palabras que a la chica le sonaron como advertencia

-Pero…estoy enamorada de USTED, no quiero regresar- terminó por confesar, jamás se sintió tan fuerte como para incluso en esas circunstancias enfrentarlo a él

-Para mí solo eres una niña…- volteó para por fin verla a la cara, y fríamente le dijo – Tú nunca podrías hacerme feliz

Aquello cayó como balde de agua fría en el corazón de la kunoichi. Era cierto, ella representaba muchos problemas para él, problemas que él no necesitaba, él simplemente no la necesitaba a una niña, había sido tan egoísta como para no haberlo pensado antes. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus piernas temblar. Esa valentía, esa bravía que había mostrado, justo ahora había abandonado su cuerpo, pero con los pocos impulsos sinceros que le quedaban decidió tomar del piso su ofendida autoestima, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo

-Está bien- le sonrió- Yo… sabía que esto pasaría, usted nunca podría amarme- dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y cubrió su rostro con las cortinas de su cabello-Yo… sólo quería que usted lo supiera. No volveré a molestarlo- Y corrió al único lugar en el que se podría sentir segura, al único lugar más parecido a un hogar que tenía. Debía visitar su antigua casa, ese lugar lleno de confort que a pesar de estar en ruinas, quedaba como escenario perfecto para un corazón también vuelto trizas

Se sentía sola, triste, desgarrada, ni siquiera el dolor de perder a Sasuke fue tan… ¿Punzante? Al menos Sasuke sólo había herido su amor, pero Kakashi había herido su orgullo, su autoestima, su ser, al no considerarla suficientemente mujer. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, nada parecía real, todo era difuso, vago. Corría sin cesar, y la lluvia se desató imprevistamente sobre Konoha, no veía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía

"Me rechazó, jamás podré verlo a la cara nuevamente"

Había requerido mucho valor para ella el atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos por su profesor, las palpitaciones se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, pero tenían un ritmo diferente al que experimentara en casa de Kakashi, era como si ahora le estuvieran gritando "Duele"

Resbaló debido al fango producido por la reciente lluvia, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había tomado el camino opuesto, no se estaba dirigiendo a casa sino a la entrada del bosque prohibido. Su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse de vergüenza por la confesión

"¿Cómo podré verlo a la cara otra vez? Me rechazó, sólo soy una ridícula niña para él"

La lluvia no la dejaba ver, tenía el rostro cubierto de barro, vislumbraba… ¿Una sombra? ¿Era eso de verdad una sombra de cabello desordenado?

-Ka…kashi-sens…- Casi preguntó antes de abandonarse a la inconsciencia.

…

Tenía los brazos adormecidos y un ligero hormigueo detrás de la nuca, esa sedante sensación de haber dormido de más, le ardían los ojos, pero no había demasiada luz a su alrededor, eso era bueno. Hizo amago de querer levantarse pero le hormigueaba demasiado el cuerpo, abrió por fin los ojos y al voltear a un lado, pudo adivinar por fin donde se encontraba.

-¿Sasuke?- Sí, estaba en los terrenos Uchiha, pero está no era una habitación que ella reconociera

-No trates de levantarte, estás demasiado débil- le informó, con tono monótono pero amable, le acercó un pequeño plato con caliente sopa preparada. -El bosque prohibido está cerrado- le informó, pero aquello en términos de Sasuke era una pregunta que en realidad le decía "¿Qué demonios hacías tú en el bosque prohibido?"

-Jajaja- se burló de él

Sasuke bufó un poco incomodo, no era común en él expresar sus sentimientos, y lo que menos esperaba cuando ocurría el milagro de externarlos era: Que se burlaran de él, a pesar de eso no reprochó; más bien le entregó la sopa y permaneció callado

Ella notó su error y miró hacia el tazón de sopa que tenía entre las manos justo ahora que había logrado levantarse, notó cuando le había costado al azabache ese gesto de amabilidad, era claro que esa sopa era casera, incluso presumía que la había hecho él. Se sintió avergonzada y enseguida se disculpó

-Lo siento, no ha sido intencional burlarme de ti, más bien me burlaba de mi misma, de… lo torpe que soy- confesó

-Hmp- Escuchó como respuesta ¿Era aquella su forma de decirle que todo estaba bien?

-Verás, mi intención era ir a mi casa, no al bosque prohibido, me reía por lo lerda que fui al terminar inconsciente por algo insignificante-

Él pareció aceptar su disculpa pues tomó el plato en sus manos y ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse del todo, la acompañó mientras merendaba.

-Y… ¿Tú que hacías por esos lugares?- preguntó la chica fingiendo interés, con la boca llena

-Entrenaba- se limitó a decir

-Y ¿Cómo fue que me viste?- automatizó

-Casualidad-

-No eres de los que hablan mucho ¿Cierto?-

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado- Parecía sincero

La kunoichi casi escupió lo que había ingerido, miro entre sorpresa y susto al heredero Uchiha

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó verdaderamente preocupado

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Sasuke?- preguntó interrogante, se acercó a él y le tocó la frente, intento recostarlo en el futón donde anteriormente estuviera ella

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ahora desconcertado y un poco preocupado por la salud mental de la kunoichi

-El Sasuke que yo conozco jamás se disculparía- Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como con mirada interrogante

De repente el gesto del peli negro se torno serio, grave, y la kunoichi creyó haberse excedido con ese comentario, pero contra todo pronóstico, el pelinegro dejó asomar una sonrisa sincera, de esas genuinas que sólo logran arrancarte tus amigos

-Baka- se burló de la chica, no tardó demasiado para que ella se uniera a él

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sakura había olvidado por un momento su incidente con Kakashi, Sasuke recientemente era…amable, después de tantos padecimientos, el azabache había encontrado su corazón, y aunque no era muy bueno sabiendo utilizarlo, era quizá como un niño, queriéndolo descubrir todo, queriendo desesperadamente encajar en un mundo de adultos y sentimientos complejos.

Tan pérdida entre risas y sorpresas inesperadas, tal como aquella disculpa la chica de los cabellos rosados no se dio cuenta que una sombra huía de los terrenos Uchiha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!- entró sin necesidad de anunciarse, rompiendo todo a su paso, llevando al suelo el mueble de madera que fungía como cajonera, volcándose furioso contra la estantería de libros, pero sobre todo especialmente receloso contra las paredes, no se cansaba de asestarle golpes a los muros, hasta que consiguió sangrarse las manos y así cansarse un poco para solo así ceder.

-Sabía que ella quería al renegado todavía ¡Todo es mentira!- gritó furioso- mentira…- susurró cansado, está vez de espaldas a la pared, sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas.

Sin poder evitarlo se pasó las manos por el alborotado cabello platino, ja cómo si eso fuera a calmar su desesperación.

Pero de pronto con mirada entre determinada y recelosa, se levanto del suelo

-¿A mí porque demonios me importa? Nada, exacto, ella no me importa nada en absoluto, es simplemente una niña enamoradiza que se confundió- trato de sonreír con suficiencia.

De nueva cuenta un golpe improvisto se escuchó en la pared de estar, logrando definitivamente quebrarla.

-¡Demonios! - dijo desesperado tocándose el cabello- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?- Giro dando la cara a un espejo pequeño colocado en la sala de estar, quizá buscando alguna respuesta en ese joven de mirada angustiada con el cabello platino que lo miraba fijamente.

- "El legendario ninja que copia" encaprichado de una mocosa que ama al renegado- se quejó para sí terminando nuevamente quieto en aquel frío suelo

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

¿Sugerencias, reclamos, consejos? Espero leer su opinión en un review


	2. Hay cosas peores

Disclaimer: Amm Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo sin ningún afán de lucro, sin embargo esta historia es original mía bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Nota: Amm creo que al menos les ha parecido un poco interesante mi historia, me alegra todos y cada uno de sus reviews, por favor sigan dándome su opinión al respecto ok? Me es de mucha valía su veredicto. Jeje sin más … Espero disfruten la historia!

Xxx

Xx

*+Hay cosas peores +*

Mmm esto no era gracioso, ah no, no lo era en absoluto… ¿Hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado callada? O ¿Fue lo mejor decírselo?

El Sol iluminaba las calles de Konoha, radiante, despampanante, luciendo sus rayos a los habitantes, pero ¡bah!

A decir verdad la chica no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse de la cama, debía ser alrededor de medio día y ella aún no conseguía los ánimos suficientes como para desperezarse de las cómodas sábanas. Y vaya ¿Cómo podría? Después de que el amor de su vida la rechazara. No, no parecía una buena idea rondar por ahí con una sonrisa falsa mientras pensaba si fue bueno haberlo dicho o no…

…Sasuke estaba inquieto por Sakura, después de todo, en ella no era muy común levantarse tan tarde, ella siempre era puntual a la hora del almuerzo, solía bajar y prepararlo para ambos, y no era que extrañara que alguien le cocinara, sino que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, echaba de menos esa conversación mañanera con ella. En la que claro él no participaba mucho, más bien se limitaba a escucharla… Ahhh como sea que fuere, debía reconocer aunque fuera un poco que… estaba muy acostumbrado a ella.

Con toda la vacilación que un Uchiha pueda permitirse, fue a la habitación de Sakura, sólo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, y por la puerta entrecerrada pudo ver que a pesar de que los rayos del sol iluminaban parcialmente la habitación a través de la ventana, Sakura no se había inmutado ni un poco, estaba recostada cobijada de pies a cuello, sólo su inexpresiva cara y sus largos cabellos se dejaban ver por entre el futón.

Y abriendo un poco más la puerta Sasuke se colocó en el umbral, esperando que ella reaccionara a la invasión…pero esta no lo hizo ¡Rayos! Ahora tendría que… ¿Hablar? No era propio en él pedir atención, eso era más bien de otro tipo de personas

-¿Vas a quedarte tumbada todo el día?- preguntó un poco avergonzado, se sentía tan estúpido pidiendo atención, que casi sonó agresivo

-Hmp- Se limitó a contestar

-¿Bajarás a desayunar?- continuo

-Hmp- recibió nuevamente como respuesta, esta vez con un ligero movimiento que Sakura hizo para darle la espalda. Ahora, Sasuke entendía lo frustrante que podían llegar a ser sus contestaciones

- Está bien ¿Qué te ocurre? – le obligo a decir por fin el mutismo de la chica. El azabache se acercó resignado, bufando hacia el futón y se sentó al lado de ella, pero la chica seguía dándole la espalda, aquella pregunta provocó que se envolviera más a sus sábanas.

-¿Alguna vez, has dicho algo que tal vez no debiste decir, alguna vez… te has arrepentido?- le preguntó ella

-Arrepentido…- respondió en un triste susurro, quizá invocando el pasado. Sakura entendió que quizá estaba siendo un poco insensible al preguntarle precisamente al joven que perdió lo que más quería.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- contestó ella

-No importa- le expresó

Él espero paciente a su lado hasta que ella decidiera continuar, pasaron alrededor de unos minutos cuando ella se atrevió nuevamente a preguntar

-¿Alguna vez…te has enamorado?- Se sintió tonta al instante en que acabo la pregunta

-A decir verdad… no tengo mucha noción de lo que es eso- respondió ignorante de toda aquella serie de sentimientos que parecían ser la principal causa de los problemas en la gente normal

-Ahh, vaya, entonces supongo que… yo…disculpa-

-¿Quieres parar de disculparte? – la reprendió. Mmm ¿Cómo se lo preguntaba sin sonar como un imbécil? Qué alivio que ella estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera notar su cara de incomodidad - Tal vez… si te explicas…- y se detuvo antes de formular la pregunta, se sentía justo como un sin sentido.

-¿Explicar… me? – se interrogó así misma

-… Hmp – volvió a su monótona contestación, molesto y un poco indignado, no quería que ella le obligase a formular el enunciado

- Mmm…verás. Es cuando harías cualquier cosa por la felicidad de esa persona, porque sientes su dolor como tuyo, te gusta ver sonreír a esa persona y por eso sonríes tú también, la ves y sientes que tu corazón se acelera, puedes ser tu mismo, porque no te juzga. Es … lo que más aprecias en este mundo - Sonrió nostálgica recordado aquel rechazo.

- … quisieras…quisieras – trató nuevamente de expresarse- pasar tu vida al lado de esa persona -Enmudeció, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y mientras se llenaba de vergüenza por ese pensamiento infantil e irracional

-Ahh- murmuro el Uchiha, dándole a entender que comprendía el ejemplo. Ella se avergonzó por la confesión.

-Pues ahora imagínate que esa persona por la que darías todo, te quiere muy lejos-

Él la miró triste ¿De verdad una persona se podía sentir tan vacía por no ser correspondida, de verdad una simple acción podía dañar tanto?

- …Imagínate… que en su vida no eres sino problemas- y él Uchiha dio un ligero salto sorprendido "tocado" por aquella frase- Así es como me siento ahora. Así que, no. Mi respuesta es que no quiero salir a la calle y aparentar cortesía. Hoy no

Notó amargura en sus palabras, y trató de consolarla. No era que le interesase mucho inmiscuirse en la vida de la Haruno, (o la de cualquiera) era sólo que no soportaba verla auto compadeciéndose. Por alguna razón no le gustaba que pusiera esa cara de tristeza, era… era, molesto, y sentía que tenía la obligación de hacer algo

-Hay cosas peores que ser rechazada- le dijo

Esta vez fue Sakura la quien fue tocada por aquella frase, se sintió avergonzada por ser tan infantil y deprimirse por un simple "flechazo" con esas simples palabras entendió que Sasuke tenía razón, él mismo era un vivo ejemplo de que hay cosas peores, cosas que pueden destruirte por dentro, cosas mucho peores y aún así algunos, -como Sasuke- siguen teniendo fuerzas para vivir e intentar ser humanos. Sólo porque Kakashi no la quería, pues tampoco era el fin del mundo.

Sasuke estaba a punto de rendirse, su suerte condescendiente estaba llegando a las últimas, y no creía poder seguir reconfortándola, porque más que nada no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, fue alcanzado por una chica de cabello rosado y faz avergonzada, que sin mirarle a la cara le dijo

-Y… ¿Dónde vamos a comer hoy?-

¿En verdad había funcionado? ¿Él había podido levantarle el ánimo a alguien? Se sentía más humano, como si por fin la sombra negra que provocó su venganza, hubiera comenzado a mudarse a otro lado.

Y en un gesto de intimidad del cual no se percató, tomó por un codo a Sakura y corrió a la salida de los terrenales

-Vamos, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte- y volteando a verla mientras ambos se preparaban para saltar entre los tejados, él le sonrió a ella, y parecía tener una sonrisa tan sincera, tan pura, tan llena de encanto que por un minuto ella se sonrojo y en el estado de sopor en el que la sumergió aquella sonrisa, solo pudo atinar a devolverle una igual.

Las sonrisas de Sasuke cada vez eran más sinceras, más continuas y más naturales. Poco a poco el hielo se derretía…

Xxx

Había pasado un día lleno de paz al lado de Sasuke, éste le había mostrado un bellísimo paraje a los límites de Konoha. Ambos estuvieron tumbados el uno al lado del otro, viendo las nubes pasar y dejando que sus pies se humedecieran con la casi inmóvil agua dulce que manaba del pequeño arroyo; fría y benevolente, les proporcionaba un aire de frescura en la calurosa bifurcación del bosque.

Perdieron un poco el tiempo más allá de la media tarde, pero para ambos eso no había sido una pérdida sino un espacio donde pudieron respirar y tomar un descanso de los susurros del mundo, que habían terminado por convertirse en sonoros gritos.

Cuando el Sol estaba altivo sobre el cielo, Sasuke decidió probar suerte en el arroyo para atrapar un pez, mientras Sakura lo observaba curiosa, encantada por los movimientos rápidos y la paciencia del peli negro

Casi podría decirse que se encontraba a gusto en su compañía, ya no era como cuando niña trataba de estar a la cercanía de Sasuke y ser perfecta arreglándose el pelo, cuidando todo lo que decía, tratando de lucir hermosa para él, rió ante esa idea. Esos tiempos ya habían quedado muy atrás, ahora era como si en verdad pudiera ser ella misma frente a ese ex vengador, como si ahora Sasuke no representará más que un amigo producto del afecto de antaño.

Después de pescar y comer en una fogata improvisada que Sakura se encargó de construir, partieron de regreso, está vez la kunoichi estaba más calmada y su corazón ya no sufría tanto.

-Deberías dormir, ha sido un largo día- le dijo sin mirarla escoltándola a su habitación

-Lo sé, nos vemos ¿mañana?- se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta, seguro Sasuke se burlaría, pero aquello había salido sin querer, ella estaba temerosa de que le respondiera que para mañana el ser iría lejos, como cuando niños

Él la miro con simpatía por aquel gesto infantil

-Hasta mañana Sakura-chan- le dijo enfatizando quizá un poco en el mañana, y dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la chica

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- y con una sonrisa se despidió de él, sabiendo que eso en términos Uchiha significaba que no iría a ningún lugar

Y al cerrar por completo la puerta Sasuke se quedó inmóvil tras ésta, sorprendido, distraído, confundido, no sabía porque de repente tenía esas ganas enormes de no irse, y ¿Por qué demonios le ardía la cara? ¡Rayos! seguro había cogido un resfriado o algo parecido en el arroyo, lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar y se olvidara de todo.

Sonrió para sí mismo

"Aunque debo admitirlo…no estuvo tan mal este día" pensó

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó como de costumbre, tomó una ducha se vistió y tomando un jugo de la nevera y un pan tostado del envoltorio salió para tomar su desayuno rumbo al entrenamiento aún con la imagen del día anterior en su cabeza.

Cuando de pronto el pequeño pan tostado cayó al piso frente a la mirada atónita de la ojijade

"Un momento…el…entrenamiento… ¡Kakashi!"

¡Bingo! La chica había recordado todo lo que antes le pareciera un mero sueño de tantos donde se le declaraba a su sensei ¡Maldita sea en verdad se le había declarado! Y ahora mismo tenía que verle, ya no había manera de retroceder, se encontraba en el campo donde solían entrenar y esta vez Sasuke no vendría, el partía con los ANBU, y Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea.

"Un momento…Kakashi siempre llega tarde, aún es de mañana, tal vez si me voy ahora y me reporto enferma…"

Y cuando empezaba a verle algo de coherencia a su plan escuchó tras ella un puf, no quiso voltear, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!- Saludo sin mucho afán fingiendo una sonrisa de cortesía sin mirarle a la cara

-A entrenar- se limitó a decir el recién llegado, lanzando un kunai a lo alto de un árbol

-Quiero que alcances ese kunai, sin manos, sin jutsus…-

-Ok- aquella petición era rara pero ¿Cuánto podría tomarle?

-500 veces- le dijo, está vez abriendo su libro para comenzar a leerlo

Diablos, bueno al menos no tenía algo así como un límite de tiempo ¿O sí? Y justo cuando comenzaba a caminar rumbo a cumplir la encomienda, una voz la detuvo

-Antes del mediodía- Bueno ¿Este tipo leía la mente o qué?

"Pufff" bufó para sí, Kakashi estaba poniéndose más estricto de lo normal ¿sería esa su forma de castigarla por haber sido una niñata imprudente?

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y la chica sólo había conseguido llegar a las 300, únicamente le quedaba una hora antes del medio día para completar su tarea pero ¡Rayos! Se estaba volviendo tan cansado. Ella estaba exhausta, y enojada ¿Tan poca importancia le daba que ni siquiera merecía que entrenara él a su lado? Y para colmo si ella volteaba a verlo preguntándole con la mirada si era suficiente el sólo fruncía el ceño como si debiera estar enojado, u ofendido y ella resignada debía volver a la tarea

De repente Sakura sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda

-Así que ¿Ya puedo terminar con esto?- le preguntó. Sakura volteo al notar que no le respondían, dio un respigo al ver que no era la persona que esperaba

-¡Sasuke-kun! Ah, lo siento pensé que…espera ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me voy de misión y… - le costó trabajo terminar la frase, esperaba que Sakura dedujera lo que iba a decir, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez el cansancio de la chica la hizo perder esa facultad y obligo al moreno a terminar la frase. - … voy a estar fuera- Ese ¿Era un sonrojo?-

-¿Vienes a… despedirte?- Trató de adivinar creyendo conocer la respuesta, incrédula. Después de todo el siempre partía de misión pero no era usual en él despedirse, solía dejarle una nota pero nada más

-No… estarás sola… - trató de defenderse

-Regresa con bien Sasuke-kun- y le regaló una de esas hermosas sonrisas, y un tierno abrazo, el cual Sasuke aprovecho para embriagar de manera inconsciente su nariz en el aroma de la kunoichi

Tuvieron que separarse al escuchar un puf cerca, era el mismo ninja que copia que había estado furioso con Sakura toda la mañana, sólo que ahora se veía diferente ¿Estaba sonriendo? Por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa era ¿Amenazante?

-Ohayo Sasuke- saludó

-Ohayo Kakashi-sempai, ya es tarde- está vez miró a Sakura y se fue por entre los arboles dedicándole un gesto de suficiencia, casi imperceptible a la de hebras rosas que le dejó una tranquila calidez

Una que pronto sintió desaparecer al tener que voltear en pos y encontrar de nueva cuenta la inexpresiva cara de su sensei, dispuesto ya a darle la espalda

-Vuelve a lo que estabas, te faltan 400 vueltas-

-¿Qué? Un momento, sólo me faltaban 200- se quejó

-Pero te ha interrumpido tu amigo- automatizó ¿Estaba notando desprecio o burla en la palabra amigo?

"Ah coño tengo que dejar de imaginar cosas" pensó la peli rosada

-Es sólo Sasuke ¿No podría hacer una excepción?

-¿Cómo la tuya?- Le gritó. Aquello la dejó perpleja ¿De qué hablaba? Y ¿Por qué se portaba tan agresivo? Se volteó furioso, y está vez se fue a "supervisarla" todavía más retirado que la última vez, como si deseara estar lo más lejos posible de ella

Las palabras y las acciones del ninja le habían dolido en el orgullo, pero no importaba ella era una kunoichi valiente y fuerte que podía con aquello, si creía que sólo por ser "Kakashi", el hombre al que juro amor, podía tratarla de esa manera, se equivocaba, como kunoichi se probaría a sí misma.

A penas y quedaba media hora para el medio día, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas e incluso de algo de chackra en reserva, Sakura pudo alcanzar a una gran velocidad simultánea 200 vueltas al kunai en menos de un cuarto de hora.

Aquella tremenda rapidez llamó la atención de Kakashi, era como presenciar la apertura de las 8 puertas en la técnica de rock lee, y Kakashi conocía bien los efectos de aquello

-Sakura espera- Kakashi se encontraba a un kilometro de distancia en la cima de un árbol leyendo, cuando decidió bajar

Otras 50 rápidas vueltas y Kakashi no lograba llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido, la tremenda fuerza con que se impulsaba la kunoichi, había vuelto el suelo inestable, sentía que se movía muy lento, sentía que ella estaba muy lejos y para colmo, la chica no podía… o no quería escucharlo

Otras 100 vueltas ¡Rayos apenas 5 minutos para el medio día! y cuando Kakashi por fin llegó a ella

-¡Sakura!- le gritó alterado

Todas las vueltas fueron completadas y Sakura se mostraba medio de pie frente al árbol, exhausta, sudorosa, y con las piernas temblándole. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y la respiración dificultosa debido a la sofocación.

Ésta le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le señalo su reloj, 1 minuto para el medio día

-Usted…dijo…que yo…no podía- y cayó sentada al piso incapaz de articular más palabra, jadeando laboriosamente, temblando de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de presunción en el rostro, mirando retadoramente a su sensei. Kakashi estaba perplejo no podía moverse siquiera para ayudarla ¿Había enserio ocasionado todo esto?

Las doce, y la kunoichi cayó rendida bajo ese árbol en mitad del campo de batalla

Kakashi la tomó en sus brazos y se sintió culpable, él sabía que aquel no había sido un requerimiento coherente, no sabía porque le había pedido hacer aquello, o en otras palabras, si sabía pero esa respuesta sólo lo avergonzaba más

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

Amm creo que tal vez maneje las situaciones un poco rápidas, así que si es así espero me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios, trataré de mejorarlo. Sí les parece bien, pues jeje también me dicen que opinan va? Aquí termina un capítulo más de El amor es fácil me dijeron. Un inmenso abrazo ya que me regalaste algo de tu tiempo para leer =D


	3. Perros e instrucciones

Hola! Un capítulo más…

Fiuf por fin lo he subido, ha sido mi temporada de exámenes y ha resultado muy pesada, me cargaron de trabajo, siento no haberlo subido antes, pero me esforcé demasiado en hacer 25 páginas a Word como disculpa

¿Por qué los perros no entienden instrucciones?

xxxxxx

-Auch- Despertó con un dolor de cabeza imposible, los verduzcos ojos le escocían y sus miembros estaban mullidos, le dolían hasta los dedos pequeños del pie. Dificultosamente trataba de levantarse de un par de sábanas blancas. Fue cuando sus pensamientos se ordenaron

¡Ella no tenia sábanas blancas!

Y para comenzar, ella ni siquiera usaba futón ¡Ella tenía una cama elevada del piso!

"¿Dónde…estoy?" pensó entre alarmada y curiosa

Y siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos intentó levantarse de aquel futón para recorrer la casa. Sin embargo las piernas le temblaban y dificultosamente le obedecían así que tuvo que contentarse con solo observar aquella habitación por ahora. Era de mañana otra vez, debían ser alrededor de las 11 de la mañana ¿Tanto había pasado?

De repente la puerta se abrió y si antes Sakura se quejaba de sus dolencias corporales, ahora…ahora deseaba que esas dolencias la mataran

-Kakashi-sen…sei- Soltó de manera monótona, pero aún con… temor

El aludido sólo levantó la mano en respuesta, era un gesto de saludo medio avergonzado, se sentó al lado suyo, cerca del futón y sin mirarla le dijo

-Lo siento…- comentó sinceramente mirando en su dirección pero sin sostenerle la mirada

-¿Qué?- le miró confusa

El ninja de cabellos plata suspiro incómodo con la situación, pero resignado le afirmó

-Lamento haberte forzado tanto en el entrenamiento-

- Usted es mi sensei es su trabajo exigirme el máximo- Trató de minimizar aquello

"Su sensei" Por alguna extraña razón las palabras resonaron como eco en la cabeza del hombre

-Pero tú fuiste más allá de tu máximo- le contestó avergonzado

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – curioseó casi sin aguantarse la duda, desviando el tema al sentir que se le consideraba inferior

-Te desmayaste en el campo, no sé muy bien como llegar a tu casa, y llevarte al hospital…-

-Comprendo, Tsunade-sama habría… exagerado todo - sonrió y menguó el asunto, tan sólo imaginando a su maestra preocupada

"sensei" "sensei" aquellas palabras resonaban como un profundo eco en su cabeza

-¡Sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Lo despertó de sus ensimismamiento

-Sí, descansa cuando te sientas mejor puedes retirarte a tu casa- Le respondió como un zombi, levantándose y dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta.

Aunque para la chica más bien aquello sonó una respuesta pedante, una casi orden de que se marchara de inmediato

-Ah, emm, no se preocupe, ahora mismo me voy…- intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas aún no eran los suficientemente fuertes y resbaló al suelo.

Sin embargo no llegó a tocarlo pues Kakashi intervino y evitó que cayera tomándola del codo. El olor de sus cabellos lo atonto, y la soltó de inmediato obligándola a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Quédate aquí, al menos esta noche… mañana podrás irte- Eso, era casi una petición en tono amable y Sakura aceptó hipnotizada por aquella profunda mirada de tez madura.

-De…acuerdo, me…quedaré-

Las dos miradas se quedaron fijas en un instante que pareció eterno, los labios entreabiertos de ambos parecían querer decir algo, y cuando el ambiente no podía estar más rígido

…uhwwww…

Sakura se puso roja hasta las mejillas por el sonido que escapara de su estómago, aquello despertó del letargo a Kakashi quien se enojo consigo mismo por haber quedado atrapado en ese embrujo, por quien sabe cuánto rato, pero al mismo tiempo ese tierno gesto de vergüenza por parte de la chica lo hizo alegrarse un poco.

-Debes tener mucha hambre – señalo

-No, yo…-

…uhwwww…

-Bueno eso no es lo que dice tu estómago, enseguida regreso- Y partió hacia la cocina de la casa

Al verse sola de nuevo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y fue dándose cuenta poco a poco, que no era ni por asomo nada de lo que ella se había imaginado. Siempre pensó que el ninja especialista en retardos, tendría todo vuelto un chiquero, similar a la habitación de Naruto; pero no, al contrario todo estaba en perfecto orden, sino bien impecable al menos si metódico y cuidadoso

"Entonces está es la casa de Kakashi, vaya sólo había visto el recibidor cuando…" La kunoichi de cabellos rosados detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de recordar ese día…

…Sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta que conocía tan poco sobre ese hombre, en primer lugar ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él? Era claro que era un buen hombre. Sí, era compasivo, bondadoso, amable, era increíblemente guapo, y atento todo el tiempo con ella, aún detrás de esa máscara tenía una sonrisa sincera y hermosa

"! Ohhh, cállate Sakura!"- La reprendió su inner

Pero… pero era siempre tan frío y cerrado, como… como… el día en el que le rasgó el corazón sin contemplación alguna. Turbada y abrumada por el recuerdo de ese día asediándola en cada una de las paredes de esa habitación, no tuvo más elección que recordar los sucesos que la llevaron a esa casa, aquello le produjo sentir una punzada en el pecho

¿Por qué siempre la debían considerar una inútil? Era cierto que sus comienzos como kunoichi habían sido desastrosos, incluso hasta penosos y no muy gratos de recordar, ella misma admitía que había sido un estorbo, al que siempre debían proteger, sabía que había sido una carga para todos. Sin embargo a partir de la huida de Sasuke, tuvo que valerse por sí misma pues cuando todos se fueron tras él, no había nadie más que la protegiera y ella, por primera vez tenía algo que proteger; una vasta familia ninja que se había convertido en su razón de ser, en su felicidad, en su razón de luchar.

¿Por qué la menoscababan ahora? ¿Es que acaso todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano? Aún recordaba las crueles palabras de Kakashi

"Sakura, quédate atrás" Siempre, en cualquier misión le repetía lo mismo, y es que no la consideraba apta para pelar, o siquiera para ser de ayuda en la batalla ¡Ni siquiera su propio maestro creía que valiera la pena perder el tiempo entrenándola!

La tristeza la acometió, y recordó cómo fue que su equipo la fue abandonando, recordó su soledad y el dolor de sentirse desplazada. Kakashi siempre se dedicó al eterno vengador… al caso especial de Naruto -poseedor del chackra Kyuubi-… y… ella sólo era una más.

Naruto partió en busca de su propio sueño, perseguir a Sasuke, entrenar como un gran guerrero, convertirse en el mejor Hokage…

Sasuke la abandonó en esa banca, incluso después de que ella le abriera su corazón y le rogara que se quedara a su lado, incluso después de que ella le ofreciera su alma entera, él también la dejó llorando ¡Bah ¿Cuánto podría valer su alma después de todo?! ¿Cuánto si sus seres más cercanos la menospreciaban? ¿Cuánto sino pudo retenerlos a su lado?

Le daba rabia saber cuánto se esforzó, le daba coraje e impotencia haber padecido desvelos, heridas, hemorragias, estancias en el cuidado intensivo… toda una clase de obstáculos, consecuencias y trabas para convertirse en "La legendaria aprendiz de lady Hokage"…saber todo eso y seguir siendo para sus compañeros…para su sensei, una inútil que no merecía reconocimiento, una siempre molesta partícula de polvo que debían llevar consigo a cuestas en las misiones, sólo por ser una orden

Una amarga lágrima descendió de sus ojos, reflejando en su rostro el sufrimiento y la melancolía del pasado. Más rabia le daba que a pesar de todo seguía siendo una niña llorica

Retiró con la palma de sus manos esas traviesas gotas de sal de manera violenta y furiosa ¡Ya no quería llorar!

Nadie tenía la culpa de su desgracia, ella misma era la que había decidido su destino. Ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke ni ningún otro le había pedido enamorarse y cimbrar falsas esperanzas, ellos dos no le habían destruido el corazón, ellos dos no habían vuelto trizas sus esperanzas en el amor, no. Todo lo había ocasionado ella, ella misma había escogido el camino de un amor imposible.

Ella había elegido también el pasar sus años de juventud, como una kunoichi vacía y hueca que sólo servía de relleno, pero ahora, que su destino pendía nuevamente de una decisión, también sería responsabilidad suya volver a tomar las riendas de su vida

Ya no sufriría por amor, porque antes ya se había entregado por completo con puras ilusiones, ya no sería esa kunoichi inútil, ya no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones, ya no se dejaría engañar, esta vez sería una kunoichi de palabra, obra y acción

Pensó en todo lo que tenía que proteger, su aldea, sus amigos, todo lo que vivía rodeándola ¡Tenía razones para vivir! Y un rechazo amoroso no la deprimiría. Tendría que aprender a vivir con la constante presencia de su sensei, pero como toda mujer que se precia de haber madurado, debía acostumbrarse y levantar la cabeza, porque ella no había hecho nada malo; Ella simplemente había confesado sentimientos verdaderos y de buena fé, si no fueron correspondidos ella tendría la entereza de continuar adelante y no insistir más. De ahora en adelante vería a su maestro como nada más que eso: Su profesor

Pero una vez habiendo decidido aquello, salió de su ensimismamiento porque incluso en sus más profundas cavilaciones, sus sentidos de kunoichi no dejaron de percibir unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, limpió definitivamente todo rastro de aquellas lágrimas y decidió que ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke ni nadie más la verían llorar otra vez, decidió no cimbrar su felicidad en nadie más, solo en ella

Xxx

Kakashi se había estado sintiendo fatal, pensar que había tratado a esa pobre chiquilla de la manera más despreciable posible ¿Cómo podía haberse portado de esa manera? Él no era así, al menos no siempre fue así ¿Qué le ocurría entonces?

Bajaba a preparar algo de comer para la chica de cabellos rosados, el guerrero ninja dueño del sharingan izquierdo se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía que afrontar de una vez por todas, aquel cambio tan radical que estaba dando su vida, y que él - como todo un cobarde- estaba eludiendo por simple miedo

Él era un hombre maduro, debía empezar a comportarse como tal.

"A estas alturas es inútil pensar que no siento nada por esa niña, es absurdo el querer negármelo a mí mismo, puedo mentirle a todos los demás incluso a ella, ¿pero negármelo a mi? Resulta hasta estúpido"

Suspiro resignado elevando la cabeza hacia el techo, terminando de bajar las escaleras y queriendo con todas sus ganas que sus pensamientos no fueran tan ciertos

"Sé que es inmoral porque yo la vi crecer, yo la conocí como una niña, como una adolescente, y a pesar que le tenía bastante afecto jamás imagine que esas inmensas ganas de protegerla terminarían causándome tantos problemas cuando la viera convertirse en una mujer"

El peli plateado se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la cocina cavilando toda clase de recientes circunstancias, tenía la mirada perdida en el piso de la estancia, viéndola sin mirar, con un semblante de turbación reflejado en la posición de sus manos, puestas a ambos lados de su cabeza

"¡Cielos, No debería afectarme tanto el haberla visto con el Uchiha!"

Se desespero, respiro hondamente ¿Cuántas veces había bufado ya?

"Sé que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, este "flechazo" aparente que tiene por mí es algo pasajero, no vale la pena arriesgarse a pesar de que le quiero… porque sí, la quiero, la quiero pero no hay forma alguna en que pueda llegar a amarla, es sólo una niña, lo que siento por ella es pura fascinación, encanto producido por mis estúpidas hormonas y sé que cuando esa pantalla se vaya cuando esa… ilusión que ella siente por mí, también lo haga, él único que saldrá afectado seré yo, porque yo habré arriesgado mi carrera, mi honorabilidad como ninja, mi reputación como maestro y un corazón que ya perdió demasiado…y ella se irá con él… ella no habrá perdido nada"

Como un autómata se levanto de su asiento realizando la tarea que prometiera apenas y estado preparando una rápida sopa de ramen con algunos vegetales frescos y un poco de té, Kakashi resolvió que debía comenzar a portarse amable con Sakura, para no sentirse culpable por ese injustificado desprecio, debía apartarla amablemente de su lado, siendo distante pero no cruel…después de todo era su alumna, era como "lo menos que le debía"

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza subió las escaleras para enfrentarse con la dueña – sin planearlo ella- de sus desgracias

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, encontró a esta de un humor apacible, tranquila, como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta a algo, todo lo contrario a Kakashi que parecía turbado, incomodo y con ganas de estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí, eso claro mostrando una obligada sonrisa cordial, lo cual pareció notar Sakura. El ninja traía una bandeja en las manos con el almuerzo de Sakura, se sentó al lado de ella y se la entrego

-Gracias, sensei- le sonrió, no pasando más allá del agradecimiento, pues no le vio a la cara

El peli plateado se sentó a su lado, estaba dispuesto a contarle ahí mismo su decisión irrevocable, ese hombre de cabellera plateada justo ahora estaba por poner una línea definitiva entre él y esa dulce chica. La oji jade se disponía a comer sin mirarlo, extrañamente en calma, habiendo apagado en su interior todo amor más allá de maestro que tuviera por ese hombre. Y cuando Kakashi por fin había decidido comenzar a hablar…

-¡Sakura!- Se escuchó abrirse las ventanas de aquella habitación

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo sorprendida mirando al nuevo invitado, Kakashi también se sorprendió, no esperaba ver a su ex alumno ahí ¿A qué se debía su presencia?

"…un momento... ¿Está preocupado? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?" pensó intrigado el shinobi

Sus dudas pronto se vieron resueltas cuando la mirada del pelinegro reparo en nadie más que en Sakura

-¿Estás bien?- la revisó de pies a cabeza, mirando frente a él (a espaldas de Sakura), amenazadoramente a Kakashi. La chica correspondió la mirada atónita… alarmada por el comportamiento de Sasuke, esté suspiro aliviado al verla sana y salva, debido al gesto del joven, Kakashi en un acto inconsciente del que ni él mismo se percató, cerro los puños con fuerza

-Claro que estoy bien Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? Te fuiste de misión a penas ayer- Sasuke se quedo bastante cerca

-Me fui hace 2 días Sakura- le corrigió sin detener su examen, todavía queriendo encontrar si tenía algún daño

-Hace… ¿Dos días?- preguntó sorprendida, volteando a ver a Kakashi por primera vez

-Tenías inconsciente más de día y medio - respondió el peli plateado a la pregunta que la chica tenía en el rostro

- ¿Tanto tiempo enserio?- Se interrogó a sí misma, incrédula de haber dormido tanto tiempo- Pero tu misión era de semanas- volvió a Sasuke

-Hubo una emboscada… había heridos… decidimos volver- le respondía con frases entrecortadas y de poco sentido, que sabía que Sakura lograría interpretar bien, él aun seguía pendiente de que incluso los gestos de Sakura fueran los mismos.

Haber… ¿Sasuke estaba dando explicaciones? Seguramente Kakashi estaba alucinando. No, no parecía él mismo, no parecía ese chiquillo orgulloso, altivo y lleno de caprichos que se manejaba él sólo sin darle motivos a nadie

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- No salía de su sorpresa, creía que ella y Kakashi eran los únicos que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento

- De camino para acá me entere que algo te había ocurrido- Sasuke miro fríamente al peli plateado, Sakura pareció notarlo y miró sin voltear del todo a Kakashi, Sasuke le volteo nuevamente la cara hacia él, ella le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, ha sido culpa mía, por no saber mis límites- bajo un poco la mirada mostrándose avergonzada. Él la miro no muy convencido

-Estoy bien- le aseguro de nueva cuenta, Sasuke hizo amago de sujetarla en brazos

-Es…pera ¿Qué haces?- Ese chico no terminaba de sorprenderla

- Nos vamos a casa- Kakashi quiso protestar aquello realmente lo pasmó, pero se vio incapaz de articulas una razón válida para evitar que Sasuke se la llevara

- Está bien, Gracias por todo sensei- le dijo al mayor, sonriendo y sin mirarlo a los ojos

Kakashi le respondió con un gesto de mano en apariencia de despido despreocupado, que la chica no alcanzo a ver siquiera pues el pelinegro ya había emprendido la marcha, este último ni siquiera se despidió y en menos de un minuto había desparecido de aquella habitación con Sakura en brazos, dejando paso al frío viento que se coló por la ventana abierta

… la sopa había comenzado a enfriarse…

Xxx

- ¿A sido culpa suya? - preguntaba medio indignado el heredero Uchiha

- Te he dicho que ha sido culpa mía- le reitero la peli rosa

- No hay manera de que quedaras inconsciente dos días si él no te hubiera sobre exigido- criticó a Kakashi mientras ambos estaban rumbo a los terrenos Uchiha

- Así que…Tú también…- susurró por lo bajo

Sasuke se detuvo y observo a la chica en sus brazos

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Ella le sonrió quitando toda tristeza de la cara

-Nada, no importa, volvamos a casa-

-Sakura, dímelo- aquel tono autoritario que Sasuke solía usar, normalmente causaba efecto, y esta no era la excepción cada vez que Sasuke hablaba de esa manera, era obvio que no descansaría hasta obtener la respuesta que quería

- Termina la frase- la invito a seguir

- Me preguntaba si tú también creías que seguía siendo una inútil… una molestia

Él la miro a los ojos estando ella aún en sus brazos y con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba le aseguró

-Para nada, eres muy fuerte-

-Pero tu…-

-No porque no fueras capaz, Kakashi te llevo a circunstancias irracionales-

- Él no…-

-Volvamos a casa- la acallo en tono conciliador

Sakura no puedo evitar pensar ¿Es este en realidad Sasuke? ¿Es este en realidad el chico que me dejó abandonada con lágrimas en los ojos en aquella fría banca? ¿Es en realidad Kakashi mi ejemplar profesor aquel que me trato como poca cosa? ¿Cuando se habían invertido los papeles?

Bajo la luz de la luna todo se ve diferente, incluso las cavilaciones pueden verse más claramente, y bajo esa nocturna luz. Sakura veía a Sasuke de una manera desigual, tal pareciera que este chico era una caja de sorpresas.

En otros tiempos ese chico había sido, un vengador frío y despiadado que le había roto el corazón, la había abandonado en una solitaria gradilla y hasta había intentado matarla. Pero si se detenía a pensarlo por un momento, Sasuke no había sido del todo malvado, después de todo él fue quien siempre la protegió al lado de Naruto, él arriesgo su vida siendo parte del equipo 7, y aún cuando pudo matarla no lo hizo… ¡Espero la intervención de Kakashi! …¿Por qué había esperado hasta que su sensei interviniera? La duda la carcomía…

Estaban a punto de llegar a los terrenos cuando, las ansias por resolver sus dudas hicieron meollo en su corazón ¿Sería deberás tan imprudente preguntarle sobre ello a Sasuke?

Recordó sin quererlo, el día en que ella se armó de "agallas" y decidió a atacar a Sasuke, el mismo día en el que pudo convertirse en una asesina por matar a una inocente, no bajo el código de defensa propia. Él día en el que pudo haber matado a Karin, el día en el que pudo haber matado a Sasuke…o Sasuke a ella

Recordó la gris y fría mirada del Uchiha, el gesto de hastió y repugnancia que se mostro al verla, pero también recordaba con viva claridad y sin lugar a dudas que vio pasar por un ligero instante una expresión de genuino miedo por la cara del chico cuando este creyó que en verdad ella iba a matar a Karin.

Él la atacó, para detenerla, siempre pensó eso pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ahora y qué planeaba? Sasuke dudo por un momento y entonces apareció Kakashi, todo eso en menos de 3 segundos, fue bastante rápido, pero ella llevaba muchos años de observar a Sasuke, de estar enamorada de él, y para ella no había expresión en el pelinegro que ella no conociera, hacía tan pocas y todas ellas apenas duraban microsegundos, eran pues tan efímeras que ella aprendió a identificarlas muy bien.

Y ese día, el día que estuvo a punto de morir, vio angustiada y con tristeza la cara de Sasuke al verlo acercarse para matarla, pero en ningún momento vio determinación real, él en realidad no quería matarla. Podría haberlo hecho sin siquiera acercársele, pero al hacerlo él estaba perdiendo el tiempo para que Kakashi o quien fuera llegara a rescatarla.

Incluso, casi pudo sentir sobre su cuello amenazado por la katana del guerrero azabache un respiro de alivio, cuando Kakashi se acercó a rescatarla.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a su habitación, particularmente no la de ella, sino en la que habían estado la última vez, aquella que Sakura no conocía y su curiosidad no pudo con ella. Debía estar totalmente segura si Sasuke había cambiado, ese chico no podría ocultarle ahora la verdad

-Sasuke…-

Él la volteó a ver prestándole atención, aquello tampoco era muy usual en el viejo Sasuke, él jamás la volteaba a ver, siempre que ella se dirigía a él, él hacía ese particular gesto de desprecio, mostraba esa indignación en la cara, esa tan particular del que es sacado de sus pensamientos … del que es interrumpido por una tontería

-yo…emm…bueno. Ese día- movió las manos, incomoda, en realidad no estaba muy segura de querer preguntar

-Recuerdas ese día en el que…me pediste…Karin- soltó palabras al azar sin ser capaz de formular la pregunta completa, pero viéndole de lleno a la cara, analizándolo, pidiéndole una respuesta sincera

Él se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al suelo, con la mirada perdida en su recuerdo, pero asintió a la pregunta

-Tú, en realidad… ¿Pensabas matarme?- soltó de tajo, Sasuke la soltó, y dejó que ella bajara de sus brazos por sus propias piernas, y decidió tomar un descanso sentándose en el piso de la habitación… tal vez aquel descanso no era físico

El semblante de Sasuke mostraba turbación, por un segundo Sakura vio juntarse las cejas del chico en acción de dolor, encogió la mano derecha que tenía recargada sobre su rodilla ahora que estaba sentado a su lado. Era como si recordara aquel hecho con dolor, con miedo…con vergüenza

-Yo… Sakura…- Sí, era dolor ese mostraba en su rostro ¡Era dolor! Y aquellas palabras inconscientes que soltaron sus labios eran un gesto de disculpa

-¿Pensabas hacerlo?- insistió

-Sakura por favor- pidió a esta con la mirada que no lo obligara a contestar, pues era un recuerdo de hace ya mucho tiempo, un recuerdo que había dejado marca

-Lo siento, es sólo que…necesito saber la respuesta- Le busco la mirada para confrontarlo- De otra manera no te lo pediría

Él la miró flexible, subyugado y le dijo

-No habría podido matarte a ti o a Naruto aunque quisiera- le respondió sin verla a la cara, era como si esa respuesta lo avergonzara tanto por hacerlo ver vulnerable

Su respuesta pareció honesta, y esta vez sin que la kunoichi le pidiera seguir, él continúo con la explicación

-Ustedes, eran lo único que me quedaba, incluso en el valle del fin, teniendo la oportunidad de matar a Naruto…No lo hice. Eran el último resquicio de humanidad que me quedaba-

-Sasuke-kun- pronunció la kunoichi dándose cuenta del gran daño que le hacía al obligarlo a recordar, era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba tanto acerca de su sentir. En sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, ella pudo notar —como siempre lo hacía—indicios del alma de Sasuke, había verdadera tristeza y arrepentimiento. Eran sentimientos que el último heredero Uchiha no diría a nadie con palabras, pero que estaban ahí, latentes, expresándose todo el tiempo

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun- y lo abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo con su propia calidez, tratando de hacerle entender en ese abrazo que los días de dolor habían pasado. Sasuke no correspondió el abrazo pero para sorpresa de ambos tampoco lo rechazó, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil parado entre los frágiles brazos protectores de la kunoichi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde aquel incidente y Sakura ya había recuperado el total de sus fuerzas, pero aún seguía confundida, no había visto a Kakashi, y no esperaba verlo pronto, por lo que a ella respectaba, él únicamente quedaba en calidad de su sensei, y aunque le dolía tener que olvidar un amor tan grande, ella amaba más su propio corazón.

Ya había sufrido bastante en el pasado con Sasuke, ya no se volvería a repetir la misma historia, ya la habían rechazado antes, ya había llorado otras lunas, así que no ¡Basta entonces! …Sasuke

…Sasuke, él había cambiado tanto durante estos años, ahora no parecía seguir siendo el mismo chico de mirada fría y perdida en su propio veneno de oscuridad. Su mirada, claro seguía teniendo un poco de abandono todavía, pero con la ligera diferencia de que ahora, casi imperceptiblemente y solo si observabas con verdadero detenimiento, se podía distinguir una tenue reacción a las emociones.

Ahora Sakura sabía con esos pequeños gestos que Sasuke no mentía, que al azabache algunas emociones si lo alteraban, que en realidad se esforzaba para tratar de "encajar", incluso a veces pensaba que había vuelto a ser aquel niño alegre y arrogante que conociera en la academia. Aunque estaba segura que esa carga negra en forma de un oscuro pasajero, aún lo acompañaba, ella podía solo imaginarse lo difícil que sería llevar ese pasado oscuro y tratar de olvidarlo.

El cambio de aquel chico había sido tan radical, durante aquel tiempo que ella permaneció débil debido a su exceso en el entrenamiento, había sido deberás cardinal. Sasuke estuvo pendiente de ella, tal vez no como una persona normal suele hacerlo, pero si muy a su manera, incluso las visitas que él hacía a su habitación para asegurarse "que se encontraba bien", (según el propio Sasuke por pura "anfitrioneria") se habían vuelto cada vez más continuas y duraderas, al grado de sentarse Sasuke en silencio junto a ella a observar el atardecer, limpiaba sus armas en aquella habitación, comía al lado de Sakura, y cuando estaba de "buen humor" escuchaba con paciencia y sin participar mucho, en los casi monólogos de la kunoichi, y cuando ésta recupero sus fuerzas, ambos solían entrenar juntos en aquel patio privado.

Durante las últimas semanas su vida había cambiado en tantas cosas…

Y con tanto en la cabeza lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos era salir a respirar aire fresco, absorberse al mundo en olores, visualizar todos y cada uno de los colores, sentir al mundo por sí sola, quería ser la observadora del mundo, siendo un poco más como Sasuke, observando sin interactuar del todo con el orbe.

Durante su caminata, pudo ver niños jugando, riendo, otros tantos de mayor edad asistiendo a la academia, pudo ver shinobis de alto rango, y ninjas primerizos, pudo distinguir más allá parejas de enamorados, bebés, ancianos, todos ellos… Y se dio cuenta de que por fin, una era de paz había llegado a Konoha y después del dolor la aldea de la hoja había sabido salir adelante.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, un papel llegó con toda intención a toparse con su cara…

-¿Qué demo…?- Pero antes de terminar de maldecir, aquel colorido papel llamó su atención

Frente a ella se encontraba nadie menos que Ino Yamanaka, con una sonrisa gigante adornando su rostro

-Mira frentuda, Ichiraku's ramen- la rubia parecía verdaderamente entusiasmada por aquella oferta. Sakura la miro sin creérselo

-Oye, Ino-puerca, yo creía que era Naruto el aficionado al ramen-

-Bueno ¿Quién te dijo que estoy interesada por el ramen?-

Eso desconcertó a la peli rosada

-Entonces ¿De qué se trata puerca? Dilo de una vez- Sentenció no muy confiada de los objetivos de su amiga

-Pues veras mi querida frentesota, como todo el ramen está en rebaja, y al querido héroe de nuestra aldea le encanta…

- ¿Quieres ver a Naruto comer ramen? Pero él no está en la aldea- la miro incrédula

- ¡Joder, que no! Ya sé que Naruto no está en la aldea, pero da la casualidad que el concurso de todo lo que pueda comer a empezado y…

- ¿Ino puerca no te habrás inscrito?- la chica continuaba tratando de adivinar

-Coño que no, cállate de una buena vez y déjame hablar- la miró exasperada por tantas interrupciones

- Vale, que quieres-

-Bueno da la casualidad de que los ninjas más sexys de la aldea están ahí ahora-

- Pero ¿Tú no estabais liada con Shikamaru?- le lanzó una mirada acusadora que saco un poco de desconcierto a la rubia

- Ehh yo….bueno, ósea í, pero no tiene nada de malo el solo ver ¿Verdad? Además ¿Cómo podría pensar alguien que estoy haciendo algo indebido si voy con la mojigata Haruno?

-Con la moji…- Sakura no terminó la frase ya que Ino la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hasta el restauran

-Espera, Ino que yo no quiero ir…además, ¿Me has llamado…?-

-Sí, si eso que has escuchado, emm tómatelo como un cumplido y camina-

La chica ya resignada siguió "voluntariamente" a su amiga hasta el lugar, cuando ambas entraron Ayame las recibió con una gran sonrisa, su padre estaba terriblemente ocupado en la cocina, y no era para menos, de verdad bastantes ninjas estaban ahí, incluso Sasuke estaba comiendo

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, también estas participando?

-Ino- saludó cortésmente a la rubia-…quería comer-"contestó" la pregunta de Sakura

-Joder, este tío como habla ehh- le susurro al oído la ojiazul con sarcasmo

-Yo- entro Kakashi al recinto y Ayame lo vio con ojos de enamorada

-Kakashi-sensei Ohayo! – grito entusiasmada Ino, Kakashi se limitó a sonreírle detrás de su máscara y hacer un gesto con la mano, pero se acercó a ellos

-Ohayo sensei- contestó Sakura evitando mirarle nuevamente y volteando insegura a ver hacia donde estaba Sasuke, él creyó entender que Sakura no quería irse , así que se hizo a un lado para dejarla sentarse

-Kakashi- saludó Sasuke ya no tan cortes

- ¿Viene al concurso?- interrogó Ino. Cómo deseaba Sakura que su amiga no fuera tan boquifloja y se callara de una vez para dejarlo marchar

-Pues no, sólo he venido a comer-

-Ahh vaya… otro- contestó monótonamente la chica

-¿Otro?- intrigo el peli plateado

-Si, Sasuke también- le explicó la chica

-Ahh vaya así que los dos habéis salido a comer que coincidencia ¿No?- les sonrió como de costumbre, pero esta vez la sonrisa no se mostro tan genuina. Ino lo miró incrédula era la primera vez que notaba un matiz de ironía sarcástica en ese hombre

-Sakura- interrumpió Ino- Me voy a ver la competencia de esos dos, te veo en un rato

-Espera Ino…- pero ya era muy tarde la chica se había marchado, dejando una ambiente muy incomodo para la peli rosada ya que estaba ella sentada al lado de Sasuke interrumpiendo su solitaria y deseada comida y tenia a Kakashi su amor imposible parado frente suyo, sabía que Sasuke no era tan cortes como para invitar a Kakashi a sentarse y dejarlo interrumpir su comida, y también sabía que ella no lo haría, por falta de valor. Aunque no tuvo que pensar demasiado sobre ello

-Vaya ¿Así que ninguno va a entrar al concurso?- preguntó el dueño de los mil jutsus, sentándose en la tercera silla de las cuatro que había sin previo aviso. Eso pareció incomodar a la chica y sobre todo a Sasuke, quien no había pasado desapercibida la constante mirada de Kakashi sobre Sakura, y no era que la viera todo el tiempo, sino al contrario la miraba de manera sospechosa cuando ella se distraía mirando al suelo o a él mismo ¿Qué ocurría? La curiosidad era más poderosa que él

-No- susurró Sakura

-Yo sí- le miró desafiante el pelinegro. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, aunque Kakashi disimuló mejor

-Pero…- flanqueó la chica

-Me ha apetecido- se limitó a responder la pregunta no formulada, sin dejar de mirar a su futuro rival

-Ahh pues ¿No puedes competir solo o sí? Quizá pueda hacerte compañía- requirió amable con una sonrisa constante, pero tan parecida a las de Sai

-Sí, tal vez- lo retó Sasuke.

Ok esta vez Sakura si estaba muuuy incomoda. Ambos pidieron su primer tazón de ramen dispuestos a competir

-Pero esto tendría que ser justo para los dos ¿No? Hace falta un juez- Decidió el peliplata

-Sí ¿Por qué no?- sonrió arrogante el azabache

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, era imposible que cedieran ante el otro, ahh no esto era casi personal

-Sakura ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?- le sonrió Kakashi, sin verla a los ojos, él y Sasuke no se despegaban la mirada, ella miró sus manos colocadas en su regazo y luego a Sasuke como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso, como si estuviera preguntándole con la mirada si era racional que él entrara al concurso, como si en esa misma mirada existiera miedo de que el rostro de su sensei pudiera quedar al descubierto…

-Si Sakura porque no nos ayudas

-Va…a… le- les dijo temerosa

Y ambos empezaron a comer a una velocidad impresionante, la tremenda rapidez llamó la atención de todo el lugar, y todos los presentes se acercaron a presenciar el acto. Pero para sorpresa de todos los curiosos el rostro de Kakashi permanecía en el anonimato, no se le notaba en ningún momento ni el más mínimo trozo de piel mas allá del límite de la máscara debido a la rapidez con que engullía

Sasuke, tampoco perdía la elegancia, en aquella competencia sólo se podían ver los platos acumulándose y las manos moviéndose a una gran velocidad, ninguno de los presentes podía notar cómo era que desaparecía la comida

Sakura estaba francamente atónita, aquellos dos eran muy rápidos, aunque bueno debía admitir que a pesar de estar asombrada la verdad es que también estaba apenada del comportamiento de ellos dos, tenían miradas asesinas a pesar de tratarse de un concurso de comida

"Dios si es que los hombres son solo críos, hasta un concurso así se lo toman tan enserio"

Ino llegó rápidamente al lugar donde Sakura, y le susurró al oído

-¡Mira que sorpresa! Y yo llamándote mojigata- y rió para sí, la de ojos jade no pudo entender aquel comentario, si bien le alegraba que no pensara más en ella como… como una santurrona, todavía no entendía muy bien a qué se refería

37 platos después, ambos comenzaban a llegar a su límite y Ayame anunció que sólo le quedaba un plato más, aquel que logrará comerlo ganaría

La tensión se respiraba en el aire, el último tazón estaba sobre la mesa, aquí ganaría la rapidez, el primero que tomara el plato tendría el derecho a comérselo y por lo tanto ganaría el concurso

-Bien, cuando yo diga listos ¿ok?- dijo Ayame

-Espera, ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante?- Le sugirió en tono pícaro la rubia

-¿A qué te refieres Ino?- pregunto la peli rosa inocentemente

Todos miraron a la rubia

-Pues, sí, eso mismo. Hacerlo más interesante con un premio ¿Qué tal que el ganador es besado por el juez?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca Ino?!- Por primera vez en todo el concurso los dos chicos dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver a la chica como esperando una respuesta

-Muy buena idea, decidido- Grito Ayame quien entendió al instante el curso de sus intenciones

-¡Esperen que yo soy la juez!- intento reprochar la legendaria pupila kunoichi

Y de repente los dos jóvenes volvieron a mirarse ferozmente, pero incluso ahora se mostraba un brillo diferente en sus ojos y sus auras una roja y otra azul se notaban en el ambiente, la tensión era cada vez mayor y Ayame estaba a punto de hablar… de repente…

Sakura se trago el bol completo de ramen para sorpresa de todos

-Ya, listo, se terminó el concurso. Vámonos todos a casa- y se levantó dispuesta a irse del restauran

-Espera- la detuvo Ayame cuando por fin todos salieron del asombro-Esto aún no acaba- agregó

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó temerosa la "juez"

-Bueno como ambos se han comido la misma cantidad, pues ambos ganaron

-O ambos perdieron- corrigió ella, tratando de zafarse del asunto

-No, pues es Ayame la que hace las reglas no tu Sakura- la "defendió" su siempre amiga Ino-

-Ambos ganaron el premio- declaró la dueña del restauran

Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder, y los chicos aunque no se les notaba a simple vista, se habían puesto nerviosos y un poco inquietos

-No seas infantil y acaba con esto de una vez

De repente a la pupila de la Hokage se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-Vale ¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Besarlos a ambos?-

- Las dos chicas respondieron que si inmediatamente, y claramente satisfechas, los visitantes alrededor estaban atentos y procuraban no parpadear para no perderse nada, los dos ganadores miraban atónitos a Sakura, no podían creer que ella accediera a esa demostración pública

-E…es…está bien- aceptó por fin. -Peeeero como no especificaron donde, yo lo elijo, y no intenten cambiarlo porque "dijeron si es todo"- se burló de ellas

Ayame e Ino estaban visiblemente decepcionadas, pero que ¡Bah! un beso era un beso

La kunoichi de ojos verdes no sabía qué hacer, si besaba a Kakashi primero era como decir que prefería besarlo a él, y si lo escogía segundo era como si guardara lo mejor para el último

Se armó de valor y optó por Kakashi, a mal paso darle prisa, cerró los ojos fuertemente, le tomó la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la frente mucho más corto de los que se les dan a los críos para despedirlos

Después se acercó a Sasuke, ¿Él se molestaría porque ella lo besara? Se incomodo

-No tienes porque hacerlo- le dijo Sasuke

-Pe…pero has ganado Sasuke-kun y… tu premio- intento decir Ino decepcionada

-…Aquí- completó Sasuke, eso dejo desarmados a todos los presentes incluyendo a la Haruno, Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa dijo

-Vaya, ya es hora de irme- y se fue

Todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, Sakura no fue la excepción, y partió para los terrenos Uchiha después de despedirse de una emocionada Ino, Sasuke iba con ella

Mientras ambos caminaban de regreso, ella estaba rojísima y no había volteado ni una sola vez a verlo a la cara, pero harta de la incomodidad por fin hablo

-Gomen Sasuke, te he hecho pasar un momento desagradable

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no me obligaste a entrar en el concurso-

-No pero, el…-

-Beso, te refieres al beso- lo dijo sin tapujos, tal vez Sakura se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, ella preocupándose y para Sasuke aquello era insignificante sin importancia

-Sí-

-Bueno, pues si tanto te preocupa, dámelo-

Aquello sorprendió muchísimo a la joven, no podía creer lo que oía, Sasuke "reclamaba" su beso ganador. Pero no, que ¡bah! Eso era imposible, y menos con el tono monótono y común que había utilizado el Uchiha, no tenía ningún sentimiento en ese tono

-¿Qu… qué dices?- A lo mejor su oído le falla y ya estaba inventando cosas

-Dame el beso- le repitió de nuevo, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre

-No lo decía por eso, es… que…yo-

-Entonces ¿Te arrepientes?- No parecía reclamo, más bien parecía que en verdad se lo preguntaba

"creo que trata de entenderme, si yo en realidad quería darle el beso o no"

-No… yo-

-Vale, olvídalo entonces- y siguió caminando

-Sasuke-kun, espera- y lo alcanzo a los pocos pasos- Si, tú has ganado y …- no dijo más se sonrojó y lo miró

Sasuke ofreció su cachete en señal de que la había entendido

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para darle el beso, cerró los ojos dispuesta pero un pequeño perro se atravesó en la escena y casi logra tirar al chico que lo esquivó como un hábil ninja pero aquello provocó que el chico dejara de ofrecer su mejilla, y la chica termino dándole el beso a medios labios. Al notarlo, ambos abrieron demás los ojos y se quedaron viendo, aquel beso duró escasos segundos, pero para ellos dos se detuvo el tiempo, por la sorpresa y por falta de saber cómo reaccionar

A la brevedad se separaron y voltearon a ver a direcciones opuestas

-El perro… - intentó aclarar las cosas el azabache

-Lo sé, descuida- lo excusó

- Vamos se hace tarde- y siguió caminando con Sakura detrás de él

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xx

Continuará

Xx

Está vez también he escrito el próximo capítulo así que lo subiré como por el jueves… Ese si tiene más Kakasaku A lo mejor no puse mucho en este porque quiero desarrollar bien la historia… paciencia, Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme


	4. Hasta antes de la confesión

Capítulo 4 Hasta antes de la confesión

Había sido una noche bastante extraña, había jurado que en ese beso había algo de electricidad, tal vez sin percatarse dejó escapar algo del chidori

-"Espero no haberla lastimado"- pensó con sinceridad

De camino a casa ninguno de los dos hablo, e incluso al llegar simplemente se despidieron hasta el anochecer para darse las buenas noches, ambos fueron directamente a sus habitaciones. Justo en esos momentos, ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para quedar de acuerdo consigo mismos sobre los acontecimientos que venían dándose desde hacía unos meses.

Cuando el azabache entro a su habitación instantáneamente libero todo el aire que tenía oprimido en el pecho, en forma de suspiro, se sentía extraño desde hacía un tiempo, comenzaba a temer que fuera a enfermarse

Xxx

Mientras tanto al otro lado del bosque un pequeño y travieso perro regresaba con su dueño…

Después de salir del Ichiraku's ramen, Kakashi estaba hecho una furia y lo que más lo enloquecía era el no tener una idea concreta del porque… ¿Por qué demonios no se podía controlar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía siquiera que controlase? Esa niña lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

Todo lo que hacía no tenía coherencia alguna desde el día de la confesión…

Kakashi sabía perfectamente que lo que la chica sentía por él era nada menos que fascinación. La chica estaba atravesando una etapa crucial, pero normal en todos los adolescentes.

Ella era la típica chica sintiendo admiración y respeto por una figura de autoridad, sentimientos que rápidamente se confunden con amor, eso podía explicar fácilmente el comportamiento de la kunoichi, pero ¿El de él?

Estaba recostado de espaldas medio escondido entre unos arbustos, con gesto de pocos amigos hacía un pequeño cachorro que le miraba desconcertante. El can no entendía porque su amo se comportaba tan fríamente cuando el sólo había hecho el trabajo que se le ordenó

Kakashi resoplo nuevamente y puso sus manos a los lados de su cien con amago de sujetarse los cabellos ¿Cuántas veces había hecho ya ese gesto de desesperación? No lo creía, por más vueltas que le diera, la respuesta era la misma: Se estaba comportando como un crío, como un adolescente, como… como un ser irracional que no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Eso lo hacía enojarse aún más consigo mismo

Después de que Sasuke se llevará a la chica de su casa, se sintió frustrado por no poder retenerla ¿Por qué? Si cuando ella estuvo ahí, él no quería estar en absoluto en su presencia. Pensó y pensó en su decisión de desenamorar a Sakura, pero a pesar de que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, sólo llegaba a una conclusión: el que necesitaba desenamorarse era él.

Pudiera ser que en secreto… inconscientemente Kakashi quería sólo probar que tanto le quería Sakura, tratando de desilusionarla, pero realmente buscaba que ella se quedara a su lado…y cuando Sasuke se la llevo…dolió

Lo mandó todo a la mierda, esa chiquilla lo tenía prendado, y para antes de darse cuenta ya había emprendido un viaje sigiloso sobre las sombras, ¡Estaba persiguiendo a la kunoichi! Sakura había entrado en el Ichiraku's ramen con su alocada amiga de ojos azules

Resopló nuevamente ¡Ah, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus hormonas! Sabía perfectamente que desde hacía años había sentido un gran afecto por esa tierna criatura ¿Quién podría no sentirlo? Esa niña, era adorable, y en su propia forma llena de ternura. Sin embargo a partir de la confesión de la chica se habían removido sentimientos dentro de él, aquello le había dado la oportunidad de pensar a su imaginación que algo era posible entre ellos, porque ella… lo correspondía…un momento ¿Corresponder? Pero si para que ella le correspondiera, él tenía que estar…

_¡Joder que no me gusta!- gritó mentalmente- Basta de engañarme- _Se resignó por fin

A pesar de haberse "convencido" de aquello, todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando vio a la chica entrando al restaurant y detenerse a saludar al Uchiha

_¿Por qué jodidos lo saluda? ¡Vive con él!-_ pensó enfurecido

-Ahhh que a mí eso no me importa- se repitió, se sentía estúpido discutiendo consigo mismo. Para cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo había actuado en contra suya nuevamente, y había dirigido sus pasos hacía el establecimiento

Kakashi había ya cruzado el umbral para cuando se dio cuenta, así que no tuvo más remedio que sonreírles a todos, fue una fortuna para él que Ino lo tratará de manera tan natural

¿Por qué Sakura se sentaba al lado de Sasuke? ¿Y porque coños le importaban cosas así?

Trato de fingir sonrisas de cortesía pero con cada gesto o palabra que Sasuke profesaba solo lograba enfurecerlo más, estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a ese niñato, pero el colmo… el colmo de todo

.-

_-No tienes porque hacerlo- le dijo Sasuke a la pelirosa_

_-"vaya, al menos entra la prudencia en este mocoso. Ella no tiene porque besarlo"_

_-Pe…pero has ganado Sasuke-kun y… tu premio- intentó decir Ino decepcionada_

"_Mmm ¿Cómo era que esa le había caído bien? ¿Por qué no mejor se callaba?"_

_-…Aquí- completó Sasuke, _

"_Cómo…cómo….cómo coños se le ocurría…" A Kakashi estaba a punto de darle un tic o algo no creía lo que acababa de pronunciar ese malcriado _

_Kakashi intentó controlarse lo más que pudo, sintió su sharingan izquierdo palpitar dispuesto a ser descubierto para la batalla, uso todo su autocontrol para lograr una sola frase, _

-Vaya, ya es hora de irme- y así se fue así sin más

flashback.-

Una vez que salió definitivamente del restaurant y se refugio en la comodidad del bosque, el tranquilo hombre se volvió una furia, comenzó a desesperarse

¿Por qué hasta ahora se daba cuenta cuanto le importaba esa chica? ¿Por qué una chica? ¡Por dios santo esa niña era mucho más joven que él! Sería imposible que ella lo ame

¿Por qué tuvieron que complicarse tanto las cosas? Todo era tan sencillo hasta antes de la confesión

Pero Kakashi no tuvo más tiempo para reprenderse porque la hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y el engreído jovenzuelo de hebras azabache salían juntos del establecimiento

Definitivamente después de esa noche a Kakashi le daría gastritis o algo en el estómago, porque su pobre tubo digestivo estaba viviendo las repercusiones de las reacciones del shinobi

Sin pensárselo mucho el de cabellos platinos los siguió, ambos parecían guardar una especial camaradería entre ellos, esos dos ya no eran simplemente amigos, eran dos seres que convivían el 80 por ciento del tiempo, un hombre y una mujer que tenían todas las condiciones para enamorarse…

Cuando vio el espacio personal de la chica ser amenazado, rápidamente invocó a un pequeño cachorro dándole instrucciones precisas.

El pequeño can corrió empujando a Sasuke esperando volcarlo al suelo, sin embargo por ser aún de poco volumen el pequeño espécimen canino sólo logró moverlo de su sitio original, gran hazaña para él, pero al parecer su amo no estaba muy contento que digamos

Y después de toda esa serie de acontecimientos de nada le valió el berrinche, porque la chica terminó yendo a casa con ese mocoso engreído, y así sería en adelante.

Debía reconocer que esa posibilidad le dolía, y también sabía que era momento de tomar una decisión, o resignarse y vivir con ese sentimiento de rabia, o pelear por algo que probablemente no era suyo. Cualquier decisión era difícil, y conllevaba consecuencias no muy gratas, pero era una medida que se debía tomar.

Aquel hombre recto y sincero suspiró una vez más ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría engañándose? Desde hacía tiempo que anhelaba una palabra cariñosa por parte de la chica de mirada jade, y ahora que tenía una confesión lo echaba todo a por la borda. Ironías de la vida

Y sentado a las afueras de los terrenos Uchiha, en aquella noche sin luna, el guerrero ninja sintió una opresión dentro, como le molestaba el hecho de que una chiquilla le hiciera sentir todo aquello. Sentir no era una opción desde que lo perdió todo, y ahora el único recuerdo feliz, libre de sangre, era el de su adorado equipo 7, Sakura siempre mostró esa ternura y el adoraba eso, adoraba que a pesar de ser lastimada una y otra vez ella era capaz de arriesgarse de nuevo. Recordó cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea y a pesar de haberle herido profundamente el corazón ella seguía perdonándolo, siempre envidio eso del azabache.

Pero Sakura, Sakura era pura, sólo peleaba para proteger lo que amaba, sólo era aguerrida y dispuesta a enfrentar a la muerte para salvar a sus personas preciadas, incluso si estas eran capaces de traicionarla. Ella lo daría todo por ellos

Esa frágil y débil niña había crecido para convertirse en una valiente mujer, ya no quedaba rastro de la niña llorona, esa joven había aprendido a llorar a solas, incluso si le dolía más, incluso si su corazón se caía a pedazos más pronto, con tal de no herir a quien amaba, sufría sola; y al amanecer cada día tenía el coraje para consolar a los demás con una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido al no considerar cuanto le dolió a ella externar su alma para él, quizá esos sentimientos que ella le profesaba eran una ilusión pasajera, pero en aquel momento, eran reales para ella, se lamentó haberle destrozado el corazón y comprendió que aquello debió ser muy duro para ella, no la culpaba por tratar de alejarse de él

Por más que lo evitará Kakashi sabía que no podría olvidar a la chica, debía corresponder a su afecto incluso sabiendo que no podrían estar juntos

"Mañana al amanecer…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La aldea de la Hoja saludaba un nuevo día, tranquilo y soleado, con un viento agradable y cálido.

Sasuke caminaba despreocupadamente sobre la callejuela colindante con el campo de entrenamiento, sudoroso y cansado por el ejercicio a penas terminado, tenía heridas no muy leves en su cuerpo, siempre se excedía en esa clase de situaciones, pero se enorgullecía al estar en buena forma, no le preocupaba en absoluto esa clase de lesiones banales

Lo que si le preocupaba era el cambio de su salud en estos últimos meses, de la nada la temperatura se le subía a la cara, se mareaba por ratos, su ritmo cardiaco subía hasta niveles propios de la taquicardia. No entendía, él siempre había tenido perfecta salud, y aunque de vez en cuando esos malestares no representaban gran problema otras veces si lo eran por ser tan inoportunos

Era bastante extraño, tal vez había pescado una especie de virus o algo así. Debería ir al médico pronto.

"¡Bah! Pero si Sakura es una enfermera, como no lo pensé antes"

Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza el heredero del sharingan partió rumbo al hospital para encontrarse con su compañera de hogar, la siempre dulce y molesta Sakura

A esas horas ella debía estar de servicio en el hospital general de la Hoja. Durante el camino no dejo de pensar en toda esa serie de cosas que habían cambiado con los años y rió ante la idea, era irónico y doloroso a la vez, saber que había sangre en sus manos, pero había aprendido de todo ello y ahora, ahora era una persona diferente.

Al llegar al hospital la joven recepcionista le informó que Sakura había partido para su casa hacía ya una hora atrás, eso era raro, Sakura nunca dejaba del lado su trabajo en el hospital, pero sin más se dirigió al barrio Uchiha

Pero poco antes de llegar la vio caminar por la calle, sintió un alivio y sonrió tenuemente al ver un cabello largo e inconfundiblemente rosa, ondearse con el viento

Pensó inmediatamente…"Sakura"

E incluso antes de que lo notara, sus pies se habían movido hacia ella, con el "único" interés de ver a la que podría curarlo de su posible enfermedad

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por darle alcance, se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba sola, sino que la acompañaba un ANBU cazador

-Al caer la noche partirá Sakura-san- y se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado

-Claro Tsunade-sama no la defraudaré- profería la chica al viento

-Ohayo- saludó sin mucho afán, esta solo asintió, ya estaba acostumbrada a los modales del Uchiha

-Sakura, he venido a consulta- le informó él

-Gomen no estoy de servicio pero ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué quería el ANBU cazador?- preguntó él, olvidando la pregunta de la chica

-Ahh eso. Tengo que ir de misión, vino a darme los detalles-

- No me habías dicho nada- reprocho el joven a la chica

- Lo siento, acaban de informármelo ahora… iba a casa a…

-No puedes ir- le dijo tajante, como quitándole el "permiso"

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- le sorprendió de más la orden del chico

-¿Estás loca? A penas y te recuperaste de tu inconsciencia de dos días-

-Somos shinobi Sasuke, vivimos para eso-

-¿Piensas ir a una misión S después de que un entrenamiento te dejo inconsciente?- el chico decía aquello sin maldad, verdaderamente preocupado por la chica, pero eso en la joven sólo despertó su completo de inferioridad.

-Sasuke…- aquello había significado una burla para ella, le había dolido deberás

-No irás- sentenció

-Sasuke, son órdenes de la Gondaime, puedo lidiar con esto- le dijo la kunoichi ya con enojo en la voz

-Hablaré con ella- e hizo amago de emprender la caminata

-Basta ¿Crees que soy una inútil?- Le reprochó indignada- ¿Tú… crees que soy débil verdad?- inquirió ya insegura

-No te has recuperado-

-No, esto no se trata de si me he recuperado o no, tú sigues pensando que soy un estorbo-

Por primera vez vio la fría mirada de Sakura ser dirigida hacía él

-No he pedido tu permiso, está noche me iré a la misión y no sólo eso, me voy también del distrito Uchiha

Sasuke no había considerado que podía herir con esas acciones a Sakura y para antes de que pudiera contestar la chica agacho la cabeza decepcionada y se fue

"Inútil, molesta… siempre soy un estorbo" pensó la chica

Sakura se sentía herida ¿Por qué debían pensar siempre que era una inútil? Se secó rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, y se dijo así misma ¡No voy a llorar más!

Fue a la cima del monte Hokage a pensar, tantos años siendo la pupila de Gondaime le daban ciertos privilegios, uno de ellos era el conocimiento de cierto rincón en el monte oculto a la vista de los demás por una mata de enredaderas, se sentía con la autoestima por los suelos, pero ahora debía pensar en su próxima misión y en que haría a la vuelta, su decisión era irrevocable. Se iría del barrio Uchiha.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidas, mientras su mente se imaginaba toda clase de escenarios, recordaba que en la oficina de la quinta tenía una pequeña mochila para emergencias la cual le serviría seguramente para emprender la misión, al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima no quería volver a ver a Sasuke… al menos no por ahora. Y claro, eso la salvaba doblemente al no tener que ser un estorbo para su compañero.

"_Quién será mi compañero"-_ pensó mientras bajaba por la mochila y emprendía camino

"Seguramente que me tocará un cazador ANBU, la misión es sobre filtrar unos papeles, según el pergamino, hay que robarlos y traerlos de vuelta a Konoha, mm tal vez me manden alguien del clan Inuzuka, para rastrear el olor del ladrón, o a alguien del clan Yamanaka, para espionaje o decifración de códigos"

Por primera vez en ese día la joven se volvía a sentir entusiasmada por algo. Sacaba fuerzas de no sé donde para enfrentarse a la adversidad.

"Ahora sólo debería enfocarme en no ser un estorbo para mí compañero, no puedo permitir que vea que tiene a una niña llorona como compañera."- se mentalizo la dueña de los ojos jade.

Y al llegar a la puerta de la aldea, distinguió una sombra esperado ahí mismo, cuando está se volteó con amago de haber notado su presencia

"Inner: haber Sakura, una gran sonrisa"- le sugirió su inner, y cuando está estaba a punto de seguir sus instrucciones, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a su acompañante

Ese debía ser oficialmente el peor día de su vida, había perdido su hogar, seguía herida por un simple entrenamiento, la habían creído una inútil, y ahora ¿Esto?

-se…sensei- murmuro sorprendida, él la miró…su inner se congeló. Ahí estaba justo enfrente la persona con la que conviviría durante una semana entera, tal vez más.

¿Qué le esperaba a partir de ahora? En una misión con su sensei, el hombre que la rechazó, con el hombre que le enseño todo y que no la toleraba ¿Qué sucedería a su regreso a Konoha? ¿Alguna vez las cosas volverían a ser igual? El futuro se le presentaba incierto, pero sabía perfectamente que no podría huir para siempre a pesar de que lo intentara, a pesar de desear con todas sus ganas salir corriendo en ese mismo instante y rechazar la misión.

Pero incluso, si el mundo se derrumbaba, aún si nadie creía en ella, incluso si el amor de su vida la odiaba. Ella tendría que seguir. Y con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza, resumió su historia

"¿Dios, porqué me odias tanto?"

Xxx

Xx

X

Contiuara

X

Xx

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que me den su opinión, personalmente a mí me gusta mucho este fic, las cosas se van a empezar a poner interesantes. Por fin más de Kakashi en la siguiente historia. Gracias por leerme


	5. Nuestra misión, mi dolor

Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente, mientras una delgada capa de sudor amenazaba con externarse a través de sus poros, la visión de su mentor enfrente suyo fue simplemente más de lo que su equilibrio mental podría resistir seguramente.

Pero ella no era la única nerviosa, Kakashi estaba también con los sentimientos a flor de piel, aunque claro él logró disimularlos con mayor éxito.

-Sakura…-se limitó a saludarla, ella respondió con un simple asentimiento. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse enfrente del otro. Él estaba tan visiblemente inquieto cómo ella. Ambos salieron a las afueras de Konoha apenas un asentimiento de gestos, Kakashi procuraba aminorar el paso a la misma distancia de su querida alumna, sin embargo parecía que ésta prefiriera mantener el trecho que los separaba, él creyó más prudente no insistir

Él ninja que copia se devanaba los sesos para buscar un motivo para hablar con ella

"Cómo no lo pensé antes" se reprendió de pronto

-Sakura ¿Qué dice el pergamino?

…

Sakura sentía los pies pesados y sus respiraciones calculadas, como si les pusiera especial atención a cada una de ellas, podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar, una… dos…tres veces, ahí estaba su corazón, una… dos veces otra vez ahí.

Sabía que no vería un baño cerca, pero como deseaba asearse en ese instante, estaba segura que la segunda capa protectora de su piel, era de sudor puro.

Uno…dos…tres veces

-¡Sakura!- le gritó de repente una voz, y la chica se estrelló contra lo que le pareció un muro

…Era Kakashi

-Ehm…gomen- pronunció de pronto, tirada en el suelo debido a aquel repentino golpe

-¿Qué te ocurre?- la interrogó de pronto el mayor, inclinándose a su altura

-Na…nada- se avergonzó y acto seguido se incorporó tomando el paso tan apresuradamente y evitando todo contacto con Kakashi, tan olímpicamente que a éste, le dolió el gesto

Al dar dos pasos se resbaló estrepitosamente, cayendo escandalosamente de bruces, su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora, su inner le decía que tenía dos opciones levantarse rápida y avergonzadamente intentando salvar cualquier resquicio de dignidad que le quedara o…

"Anda, como toda una dama sigue tu camino"

-Jajajaja-

"O también puedes cagarla más todavía… como quieras" se abochornó su inner

La tensión entre ambos pareció disminuir notablemente, sin embargo a pesar de que Kakashi le ofreciera la mano para levantarse esta lo ignoró

-Lo siento mucho sensei, jaja, pondré más atención- Después de todo aquel pequeño gesto de humillación no había sido tan malo, en realidad había puesto a pensar a Sakura que la vida es una broma, y de pronto se sintió menos tensa

-Descuida ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto inusualmente en él

-Sí- se limito a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro y continuando el paso

Pero a pesar de haber sido amable Kakashi no dejaba de hacerse pensar a si mismo que esa no era la Sakura que conocía. Está era una Sakura cruel a la que no le importaban sus sentimientos. La dulce y tierna Sakura que él tanto conocía, y sí, esa que le gustaba tanto, hubiera contestado radiante de gentileza y suavidad un "Descuida Kakashi, todo está bien. Gracias por preocuparte" o algo por él estilo, lo hubiera mirado directo a los ojos con una jovial sonrisa y no hubiera evitado a toda costa su mirada como la Sakura de ahora, la antigua seguramente hubiera esperado tan afable como siempre a que ambos continuaran juntos su caminata

¿Quién era está chica de ahora, que podía andar por la vida sola sin necesitar a nadie? ¿Quién era esa chica que le ignoraba tan competitivamente? ¿Quién era y a donde había ido su linda Sakura?

Se reprendió por lo estúpido de sus preguntas. Él se había portado como todo un patán era obvio que la chica reaccionara así, y lo que es más, ella tenía todo el derecho a tratarlo todavía peor.

Xxx

Aquella misión era quizá algo más de la tensión a la que estaban acostumbrados. Los días iban pasando de uno a uno, sin dejar verdaderos rastros de disminución en aquello. Para Kakashi no era especialmente sencillo, ahora que se disponía a hacer las paces con la chica

Durante el primer día, sólo bebieron y comieron muy cordialmente, casi sin dirigirse la palabra, se dedicaban exclusivamente a la misión, y cuando Kakashi preguntó sobre ésta para intentar conversar, ella se limitó a sonreírle y mostrarle el pergamino. Él se daba cuenta que con sólo ser cortés, Sakura ya hacía demasiado

Al día siguiente, el entendió que cuando menos, tendría que pagar una penitencia por todo lo malo que ella pasó, incluso si eso significaba convertirse en su esclavo. Trató lo más que pudo y en la medida posible que ella no fuera la que tuviera que colocar y levantar el campamento una vez que tenían que descansar, pescó para ella e incluso trató de cocinar algo. Sakura atribuyó todo esto a la practicidad de la misión.

Pero poco a poco y a contra de su voluntad su rencor iba disminuyendo cada vez más, la verdad se preguntaba si es que alguna vez algún tipo de rencor fue posible hacia ese hombre ¿Cómo se enamoró tan perdida e irrazonablemente?

Y mientras en los días posteriores lo veía encargarse de las labores, mientras la dejaba urdir un buen plan para coger los pergaminos, se preguntaba, ésta y toda serie de cosas.

Inconscientemente sus ojos volteaban a verlo, hacía una noche un tanto calurosa, y ahí estaba Kakashi pescando una vez más, mientras ella permanecía a la orilla del río en el campamento, preparando un ungüento medicinal, con algunas plantas nativas que tuvo la oportunidad de recolectar.

Y miró ahí de nuevo. Miró, mientras el peli plateado, pescaba sin la camisa puesta, donde su perfectamente bien formado cuerpo era recorrido por la cristalina agua, miró también donde al encender la fogata, las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaban, también miró hacía él mientras dormía bajo el cielo tachonado y su respiración lo hacía parecer tan pacifico y adorable.

Y entonces pensaba, suspiraba y pensaba…

Sakura entendía que Kakashi era un hombre fiel a sus principios, que era un virtuoso ninja, un flojo de primera, un pervertido sin razón, sí, pero un hombre habilidoso y extremadamente guapo. Entendía todas esas cosas de él y se asombraba por la persona maravillosa que era

A menudo le dolía recordar por que le quería tanto, ella lo admiraba y respetaba por todas esas cualidades, pero lo que realmente le gustaba, lo que había llegado a amar y apreciar era esa parte tan humana, tan de embelesar en Kakashi que quizá nadie más podía ver.

Ese hombre había perdido todo en su vida, a los seres que más amó, vio a su tierra azolada por toda clase de pesares, vio pelear a sus amigos en batalla, perdió a sus alumnos. Su conciencia estaba manchada, su vida vacía y su existencia congelada en aquel tiempo en que fue feliz.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, él sonreía, mostraba sus sarcasmos y sabiduría a los demás. El ingrato mundo le podía escupir directo a la cara, pero él con el mayor de los orgullos y dignidad, le gritaba que estaba listo para defender la felicidad de los demás, aún cuando él jamás tuviera de vuelta la suya, porque internamente era jodidamente bueno, tanto que no quería ver sufrir a nadie más como él.

Era sencillamente tan…cínico por no aceptarlo, y es que él era tan puro, era, raro, era especial… llanamente único ¿Qué tan especial puede ser un alma que se mueve entre la oscuridad y la sangre y aún así es buena…pura? ¿Qué tan atrayente es un ser que ama a todos y por eso se aleja? ¿Qué tan hermosamente perfecto puede ser un hombre que vive un intenso dolor y sonríe todos y cada uno de los días?

"¿Qué tanto Kakashi?" se preguntaba la chica

En instantes de reflexión como aquellos, la de ojos jade se daba cuenta de lo que era madurar, ese hombre la había herido, la había lastimado, pero ahí estaba ella colmándolo de halagos ¿Por qué? Porque se los merecía, porque era justo, porque… si no la amaba ¿Qué? Ella lo admiraba y amaba de todas formas, por eso estaba feliz, y en paz con su alma porque incluso si él no estaba con ella, ambos estaban bien y vivos y eso bastaba, porque él podía seguir siendo el hombre maravilloso que era y porque ella podría intentar ser tan virtuosa como él, tratando y tratando incansablemente día con día, para tal vez alguna tarde poderse parecer un poco más a él. Porque en el amor el egoísmo no existe. Sí, lo quería, lo amaba y probablemente seguiría haciendo, pero no. No podría llegar a ser tan cruel como para retener algo que no le pertenecía, ella no podía esperar que Kakashi fuera el típico chico adolescente que se desvive por ella como en un cuento de princesas, porque ese simplemente no era el guerrero inigualable que ella amaba… porque ése… No era Kakashi

Lo amaba y lo admiraba… por eso, lo prefería libre.

Miró la luna en lo más alto de la noche, a su lado un ninja que leía un pergamino, suspiró de nueva cuenta y se giro al lado opuesto de la mirada del shinobi en su cuarto día de misión, resignándose a dormir, está vez con una sonrisa en el rostro

…

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el Sol matutino, aquel que con el rocío se torna frío y extrañamente confortable, se desperezó un poco y tomó marcha hacia el río para enjuagarse la cara.

Esas mañanas eran simplemente perfectas, el Sol en lo alto brillaba como en los más hermosos días, hacía un ligero viento helado, y unos cálidos rayos matutinos, definitivamente esa podría ser un hermoso regalo del cielo, pero ahh si claro, estaba en una misión muy incómoda

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados se limitó a inspirar profundamente el aire de los bosques, y resignarse a su suerte. El peli plateado ya estaba al borde del río seguramente esperándola para continuar con la misión

-Estoy lista- se limitó a decirle mientras se incorporaba a su lado. Y ambos emprendían rumbo

- La aldea queda aproximadamente a medio kilometro de aquí, no debería sernos difícil llegar antes del medio día.

Ella asintió

-¿Instrucciones?

-Nos vamos a hacer pasar por un par de científicos que han venido a estudiar el comportamiento de los animales de la región. Vamos a hospedarnos como cualquier otro huésped, trataremos de no llamar la atención

-¿Trataremos?- Lo interrogó

-Claro, los lugareños son muy recelosos con los extranjeros, es muy probable que no nos crean, y en caso de que sea así, tendremos que atacar y robar la información. Eso sólo lo utilizaremos como último recurso.

-Comprendo-asintió

Llegado el medio día y tal como había previsto Kakashi, ambos llegaron al poblado, a decir verdad sí, se veía un tanto falto de gente, y en cuanto los shinobi pisaron su entrada, las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Sus ropajes delataban que eran foráneos, vestían batas de laboratorio y maletines, todo lo apropiado para lucir como verdaderos investigadores, sin embargo a pesar de no parecer un amenaza, aquello pareció no bastarles a aquellos que tenían sus miradas posadas en ellos

Llegaron a la posada y se registraron

-Dos habitaciones por favor- informó el dueño del sharingan

-Tenga- le entregó el casero una sola llave con cara de pocos amigos, y le dio la espalda

-Disculpe, le pedí dos habitaciones- intentó hacer su gesto más amable

-Sí, y le he dado una habitación- Aquello pareció sonarle como un tómelo o déjelo

Tomaron la llave y simplemente se fueron

-Definitivamente no son muy amables- le susurro la joven

-Al menos nos han recibido, no esperaba tanta cortesía-

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, está no era ni lujosa ni ostentosa, pero bueno al menos tenía las cuatro paredes en su lugar y un techo completo

-Es mejor que dormir a la interperie ¿No?- le espetó el ninja a la chica en respuesta a la cara de asombro

-y bueno, ¿Por qué son tan desconfiados?- La chica se sentó en la cama, mirando a su sensei a la cara

-Pues hace mucho tiempo solían ser unas personas realmente cálidas, pero durante la gran guerra ninja, cuando los shinobi invadieron está zona y atacaron a todos los residentes, bueno, pues creo que aún tiene cierto recelo

-Ohh vaya lo comprendo, debe ser difícil volver a creer después de un engaño como ese-

La chica había pronunciado aquellas palabras sin maldad, pensando realmente en aquella pobre gente. Sin embargo aquellos términos fueron como fuego para el peli plateado que creyó tomarlos como una genuina pedrada. Se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y llamó a señas a la joven advirtiéndole con señas que le siguiera la corriente

-Creo que será lo mejor que tomemos un baño y nos durmamos temprano, mañana seguiremos la investigación- Dijo en voz alta, sacando un pergamino y poniendo instrucciones en él, la peli rosada comprendió al instante, seguramente está gente sería capaz de espiar a través de la puerta

-Tiene razón doctor-

En el papel donde Kakashi anotaba, le indicaba, a la de ojos jade, que el pergamino se encontraba en la última habitación, resguardado por dos samurái de elite que no serían fáciles de engañar, debían llegar ahí y sustituir el pergamino por uno igual, después resistir hasta el amanecer y despedirse sin levantar sospechas

Y justo como pronosticara el dueño del sharingan izquierdo, al caer la noche, los dos se dirigieron al pasillo, con batas de baño, rumbo a las aguas termales al lado de la puerta custodiada

-Ahh que bien se siente poder tomar un buen baño ¿Verdad doctor?

-Muy cierto-

"Un apagón de luz y eso es todo, tenemos sólo seis minutos y medio para la operación"

Y cuando por fin las luces se apagaron, ambos shinobi desaparecieron de sus lugares y con velocidad asombrosa se colaron por la puerta aprovechando el desconcierto de los guardias samurái. Rápidamente hicieron el cambio, y para cuando salieron de la habitación en el minuto 4 Sakura se tropezó en el pasillo justo fuera de la puerta y las luces volvieron.

Los escoltas se pusieron en guardia amenazando a los dos invitados con acero. Sakura sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared, los soldados estaban listos para iniciar un combate, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron al respetado "científico" besando a su "secretaria" pegados a la pared en pleno amorío

-Lo sentimos mucho- sonrío a los samurái de nueva cuenta detrás de su cubre bocas, una vez separándose de ella

-Bah había que aprovechar la falta de luz ¿No?- le respondió uno de ellos

-Que escondido se lo tenían- afirmó el otro

-Vamos- la apresuró el peli plata y ella medio pasmada daba media vuelta roja de la vergüenza sin poder creerse la naturalidad de Kakashi

¡La había besado, y habían pensado que eran…! ¡Dios Padre! Que escándalo

_Inner: Bueno ¿Has pensado que su vida estaba en riesgo?_

Le gritó de repente su conciencia

_Inner: No te lo creas mucho_

Y llegando a la habitación ambos por fin respiraron, y Sakura comprendió lo que había querido decirle su yo interno

-Estuvo cerca ¿No?- le dijo Kakashi ¿Nervioso?

-Vaya que sí…buena estrategia sensei- le felicitó la joven con una sonrisa y ahora era él el confundido

Ciertamente él siendo un entrenado ex-anbu pudo haber pensado en otra estrategia, pero había elegido besarla…eligió. En aquel apenas rose de labios él sintió electricidad en cada uno de sus poros, de una forma tan intensa que ni su mejor raikiri lo podría comparar, sintió fuego recorrer sus manos cuando tocó la cintura de la chica, verdadero fuego y no otra cosa una vez la hubo tomado por el cuello para evitar que ella rechazara la "estrategia", también sintió una tibieza en su pecho, tan tierna y tan presente que fue imposible ignorarle. Seguramente si los samurái no hubieran amenazado tan ruidosamente, él se hubiera olvidado del resto de los seres en ese instante, por un momento se sintió verdaderamente anclado al mundo y ella ¿No había sentido nada? Eso había dolido

-Creo que…voy a ir a caminar un rato- soltó de repente el dueño del sharingan

-De acuerdo doctor- le dijo ella creyendo que él simulaba el mismo juego de hace unas horas. Y él sólo se fue

Necesitaba respirar, ella ya no creía ni un gramo de lo que él decía o hacía, todo era "parte de la misión" No había ni una pizca de él, de ella. Y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por la kunoichi de hebras rosadas, sólo le traían desolación y decepción ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había dejado irse? ¡Y es que maldita sea ella amaba a Sasuke! Eso era lo que realmente lo jodía

¿Habría un bar cerca?

Comenzó a sopesar la idea de que tal vez necesitaba un trago, y es que bueno el alcohol no era la solución, pero ayudaba a relajarse un poco, a olvidar…

Encontró justamente uno en el centro, no era lujoso, no había música, ni luces, ni decoraciones, era como una vieja cantina en la que al parecer corazones desolados como él habían ido a pasar la noche en busca de un poco de consuelo quizá un poco de indiferencia

Entró sin que nadie le reconociera, se sentó al fondo donde le fuera difícil a cualquiera verle, la mesera regordeta con cara de "estoy acostumbrada, y solo me quiero largar" apareció junto a él para tomar nota

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio a manera de pregunta

"Joder, lo que me faltaba que me recordaran el bendito monosílabo ese…hay que ser"

-Tráeme 2 botellas de sake- la mesera le miró de mala gana siempre con el semblante indiferente, nadie pedía sake, todo mundo prefería aguardiente. Dejo de apuntar y se limitó a observarlo

-Que sean 4 entonces- dijo el shinobi y dejo el precio de las botellas sobre la mesa, sólo entonces la mesera hizo una mueca similar a la de una sonrisa tomo el dinero y se fue regresando más tarde con el pedido

Kakashi se limitó a beber la primera botella, bajándole considerablemente una buena cantidad a la misma

"¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de ser un monstruo? Un hombre mayor como yo no debería fijarse en una joven tan llena de vida como tú. Si me encelé al pensar que podrías jugar conmigo…

Y tomó otro largo y amargo sorbo, el liquido resbalaba corrugosamente sobre su garganta quemándole por dentro, pero eso a su alma se le antojo curación

…Fue por que en verdad podías lastimarme. Te aparte de mí, te hice llorar, si pero por cobarde, porque siempre he sido un maldito cobarde. Jamás dejo que nadie se acerque lo suficiente a mi corazón, porque eso es darle el poder para destruirme…y quizá me equivoque…

El líquido corría nuevamente su esófago y de repente la primera botella, termino vacía

… quizá tú intentabas salvarme ¡Pero ese maldito mocoso! Joder, si es que no te merece… ¿Qué estupideces digo? Si yo tampoco te merezco, pero te quiero demonios, maldita sea que si te quiero

Las botellas continuaron y el dolor se volvió más llevadero. No, no había desaparecido como tanto lo planeaba el ninja de cabellos platinos. Él estaba viviendo un infierno por dentro, discutiendo consigo mismo, regañándose, reprochándose, argumentando, encarcelando sus deseos, todo eso y mucho más. Pero para los demás visitantes del bar Kakashi representaba un tipo sentado en lo más lejano del lugar viendo a la nada y tomando pacíficamente, en momento ninguno perdía la mirada de concentración

Fachadas, fachadas, fachadas, todo era un ilusión preparada para los demás, justo como aquella que le había mostrado a la chica. Siempre otro, nunca él, nunca un poco de sus sentimientos, de su vida, de su ser… siempre otro y así para siempre

Pasadas las horas, le dio una buena propina a la camarera malhumorada, advirtiéndole que no quería ver su mesa vacía. Está probablemente asintió o dijo algo, no lo sabía, no después de cuatro botellas tomadas de esa forma. Lo cierto era que en efecto, el alcohol parecía no parar

Y cuando le anunciaron que estaban a punto de cerrar, y la rechoncha empleada se creyó sin oportunidad de sacarle más dinero a aquel hombre, le echo del local sin pensar siquiera si estaba en condiciones o no de abandonarlo realmente

A malas maneras y en realidad no sabiendo como Kakashi llego a la habitación que había rentado junto con Sakura. Para esas horas la chica al creer a su sensei paseando y presumiendo de su increíble responsabilidad, se hallaba dormida en ese momento. Eso quizá le pudo doler al sharingan Kakashi, sin embargo el alcohol había anestesiado todos sus sentidos

La vio ahí tendida, con la luz de la luna dibujando su silueta, con su respiración pausada que invitaban a arrullar a aquel afortunado de su presencia, la vio tan hermosa, con la cascada rosada cayendo detrás de su espalda y perdiéndose a través de las sabanas blancas

Ese no era el cuarto más lujoso ni la mejor zona, no era la misión ostentosa de reconocimiento, no, pero en ese momento situado en una posada de cuarta no quiso estar en ningún lugar más

De pronto ese ángel de sus sueños despertó y le miro confundida, él reparo en la distancia que había acortado desde que comenzó a admirarla, ahora a tan solo dos pasos y sentado al borde de su cama pudo notarlo. Ella lo miro con esos intensos ojos verdes, verdes mar, verde bosque, verde, verde y verde, y de pronto fue todo lo que vio. Recordó esa sensación de calidez en su interior, el rayo expandirse por cada una de sus células, recordó el fuego quemándolo entero y devorando su corazón, verde y verde siempre verde.

La había besado de nuevo pero esta vez con más sentimiento, con más ternura, con más… amor

Ambos hipnotizados por la mirada del otro no notaron los movimientos hasta el momento del mismo y enigmático beso.

Él había pasado su pulgar en el contorno de los carnosos labios de la chica cuando ella trato de nombrarlo, el fascinado por el destello de sus ojos, la suavidad de sus labios y lo tersa de su piel, sintió deleite al escucharla suspirar casi imperceptiblemente al sentir su toque, con la mano libre él había bajado su máscara dejando a la interperie su talante, pero ella no lo notó al hallarse hechizada en aquel bello momento por esa innegable presencia masculina.

Él rozó sus labios, la beso pacífica y dócilmente, tan… tan afablemente como le fue posible, la tomo por el mentón, ella cerró los ojos, y sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, fue tan real, tan mágica y sé sintió tan bien, el la besó más desesperadamente como temiendo perderla, ella en esos instantes se volvió su mundo, se volvió su todo, respiraba verde, y sedoso rosa.

Él se aventuró un poco más, intentó tomarla por la cintura para asirla más a él, la besó más demandantemente y ella notó ese delator olor a alcohol

-Te quiero…te quiero- fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de él, entre aquel beso, esa fue la única palabra que ocupaba el corazón, el alma y la mente del shinobi. Pero aquello regresó a la chica a la realidad

Se separó bruscamente de él, tocándose los labios y gritándole furiosa le espetó con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos

-Esto ésta mal- negaba una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza tal vez para creérselo

El intento acercarse a ella, ella no lo dejo

-Usted es mi sensei y yo soy problemas

-Soy más que tu sensei… Sakura yo… lo sien..-

-Tienes razón, eres un idiota, por jugar así conmigo al menos Sasuke no era tan cruel- Y la chica partió rumbo al pueblo dejando a un Kakashi congelado por el efecto de las palabras de la joven, en estado de shock por lo que sentía… ahora ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría mermar el frío que sentía en ese lugar olvidado que recién había conocido la calidez

Y de pronto dos almas shinobi, siendo vigiladas por la luz de la luna menguante no pudieron evitar sincronizar pensamientos y afirmar al mismo tiempo

"La vida es una jodida mierda"

Xxx

Xx

Continuará

Xx

Xxx

¿A qué he tardado un montón? Lo siento, es sólo que mi computadora simplemente no se reparaba, y fue un verdadero show respaldar mi disco. Gracias por sus reviews me agrada saber su opinión (Ojála también pueda saberla en esta cap)

Está historia da para más… espero que lleguemos juntos al final. Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos Ja ne!


	6. Decisión

Bueno aquí estoy yo otra vez, cumpliendo con un día de antelación mi plazo de escribir este capítulo en una semana ^_^ Y vale pues nada, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber su opinión. Un abrazo para aquellos que me han hecho saber su resolución Ja ne!

Decisión

Sakura, salió hecha una verdaderamente cabreada del lugar, aunque en realidad se encontrara destrozada por lo que había ocurrido. El viento era considerablemente helado, y sus pantaloncillos cortos, con una pequeña camiseta, ambos del color de la luna, no hacían sino remarcarle el asunto.

No le importó demasiado, al menos no al principio, tenía los ánimos a tope, no paraba de preguntarse por qué le ocurrían esa clase de cosas

Kakashi era un hombre dulce, gentil…etcétera, pero él ya no se portaba más así con ella, al menos no desde…Ese día

-Como desearía jamás haber ido esa maldita vez a su casa- se regaño así misma en voz alta inconsciente de haber pronunciado siquiera palabra.

Y es que era cierto, si ella no se hubiera presentado ese día nerviosa, y atolondrada en su casa, mostrándole sin reservas su corazón a un hombre que prometía ser un amor imposible, bueno, el dolor que sufría ahora no existiría. Aunque, a decir verdad, ahora era demasiado tarde, había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, como acostumbraba hacerlo y todo había sido siempre su culpa, siempre pensando en la bondad de las personas, siempre pensando que todos actuaban de buena fé ¿Por qué la gente jugaba con ella? Sasuke en su momento lo hizo, y ahora ¿Kakashi?

Después de un tiempo logró llegar a lo que le pareció un hueco en una pequeña montaña, una especie de cueva en donde podrían caber al menos tres personas cómodamente, no vio indicios visibles de que estuviese ocupada, así que sin pensarlo mucho y más bien mecánicamente, se sentó un rato para, quizá pensar, o serenarse, no lo sabía realmente sólo…se sentó y su corazón habló por sí mismo

Desde que tenía memoria podía recordar como todos los hombres en los que se llegó a fijar eran amores imposibles, recordaba nombres vagos y superficiales que gracias al cielo no representaron mucho dolor en su vida, también resonaron en una remembranza, nombres que sin duda la marcaron con una gruesa memoria del rechazo, entre aquellos fantasmales nombres, perdidos en su mente, figuraban como los más renombrables y dolorosos; los de Sasuke y más recientemente Hatake Kakashi.

¿Por qué cuando la amaban no podía simplemente corresponder? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de inalcanzables? La vida hubiera sido tan fácil si tan sólo le hubiera podido corresponder a Naruto, seguramente ahora sería feliz y no hubiera sufrido en lo más mínimo. La vida en serio no era nada justa

Vale pero que a estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta que a la vida le valía un comino su vida amorosa. La chica se espantó al escuchar pasos cercanos, pensó en un posible enemigo o espía, pero pronto al querer comprobar la fuente del sonido vislumbró la sombra cercana de un hombre arrepentido

-Sakura…- escuchó sonar su nombre de unos labios cubiertos, sabía perfectamente que se trataba del último hombre en la tierra con quien quería compartir el espacio. Su corazón comenzó a traicionarla sonando de par en par, dándose a notar o intentando huir del lugar, no lo sabía, sólo comenzó a pensar desesperadamente "Trágame tierra".

De pronto se sintió como un animal acorralado

-¡Sakura!- le gritó aquella voz, pero ya no amable, ya no suplicante, sino como formando una orden susurrante

-Debemos irnos-continuo aquella voz- Los lugareños, vienen tras nosotros

Sus sentidos de kunoichi respondieron antes de que su cerebro pudiera coordinar bien que ocurría. De pronto se encontró a si misma fuera de la cueva y corriendo en la dirección que le llevaría a su aldea natal

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó en tono profesional, olvidándose por un instante de la niña temerosa que hasta hace unos momentos había estado lamentándose en la cueva

-Te han visto salir del lugar- Le respondió consciente de que aquella distracción había sido culpa suya.

Ella se sintió estúpida en el instante en que Kakashi terminó la frase ¿Cómo pudo poner sus sentimientos primero? ¿Es que acaso no se jactaba de ser la legendaria aprendiz de Lady Hokage? ¡Demonios!

-No es una velocidad, precisamente normal esa que usaste- Intentó de manera indirecta hacer conversación con la chica, que perdida en sus propias cavilaciones y regañándose mentalmente por su sonora estupidez, hizo caso omiso a las intenciones del todavía un poco alcoholizado hombre

-¿Tenemos ruta de escape?- le interrogó, mientras ambos recorrían medio a ciegas el bosque

-No, sólo tenemos disponible la misma ruta, o podríamos desviarnos por la aldea vecina, pero nos retrasaríamos dos días-

-Tsk- chasqueó la chica

-Están 500 mts atrás, no tardarán mucho en sentir nuestro chackra- informó el shinobi

-Podríamos alcanzar la frontera de esta aldea aumentando nuestro chackra en las piernas, y luego cambiar de apariencia, y esconder nuestro chackra para hacernos pasar por transeúntes-

-Buena idea, intentémoslo- No le quedo otra cosa que decir, odiaba esa parte de sí mismo. Estaba siendo irracional, y torpe, estaba dependiendo de la pequeña Sakura, y no era que le molestara en absoluto depender de la inteligencia de una mujer, era más bien esa terrible sensación tan similar a la impotencia, que le provocaba el no poder proteger a la joven, se supone que era él el que tenía que pensar en un plan elaborado que pudiera sorprender a todos, era él el que debía hacerse cargo de los enemigo, pero no, ahora él estaba ahí dependiendo de Sakura, dejando que ella se encargará de las cosas, mirando como esa dulce niña que conociera en sus inicios como kunoichi se mantenía con la sangre fría frente a una situación peligrosa.

Esa niña… había crecido, y ahora era una joven fuerte y decidida ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? Se avergonzó, ahora él era el único que se portaba como un crío

-Bien, 1…2… ¡3!- gritó la chica, y ambos aumentaron su chackra de manera considerable. Las presencias detrás suyo, quedaron atrás de manera repentina. Sin embargo la de ojos verduzcos pudo notar que aún les seguían el paso

-Creo que ahora pueden sentirnos-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó su sensei. Ella se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de perder el paso, continúo de manera un poco más atolondrada, casi imperceptiblemente, pero realmente asombrada. Era la primera vez que alguien reconocía su valía como kunoichi, era la primera vez que pedían su opinión. Con ese simple gesto Kakashi le informaba que dejaba su vida en manos de la joven de cabellos rosados. Se repuso rápidamente, volteó a su izquierda y recordó una vieja misión

- Si tendemos una emboscada para retrasarlos, sólo los pondremos más alertas, se darán cuenta de que en realidad somos ninja. Tenemos la ventaja de que aún no saben que en realidad somos nosotros. Sígueme-

Y el obedeció sus ordenes sin chistar, no muy lejos de la desviación que habían tomado, había una pequeña cueva un poco más grande que la que había utilizado Sakura para esconderse hace apenas unos momentos. De repente ella recordó que hace un par de años en ese mismo lugar oculto entre la maleza y la perfecta oscuridad del bosque, estaba ubicado el escondrijo de una panda de ladronzuelo, no muy peligrosos, y que probablemente no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer…Seguro escarmentarían pronto sobre su vida criminal.

Dejo sentir más vivamente su chackra y Kakashi hizo lo propio, los criminales de poca monta sintieron el peligro y salieron armados, mientras que del otro lado, sus perseguidores captaron el cambio de ambiente y se dirigieron al lugar

-Rápido, utiliza tu jutsu de tierra para movilizarnos debajo- Ambos se ocultaron en las entrañas de la tierra, y huyeron a la frontera, encubriendo sus chackras. Después de arribar al pueblo más cercano, ambos cambiaron sus apariencias mediante un jutsu y esperaron pacientemente. Al parecer sus seguidores habían caído en la trampa, y se habían creído que los culpables eran esos pobres ladronzuelos.

- Ha funcionado- sonrió alegre la joven disfrazada de rubia

-Felicidades- le sonrió. Ella se sintió de pronto llena de vida, su plan al parecer había funcionado, respiró hondamente y le sonrió a Kakashi casi inconscientemente, él había creído en ella y eso le había provocado algo de ilusión. Kakashi, se enorgulleció por ella, realmente se había convertido en una kunoichi digna del nombre, una hermosa mujer tan inteligente como fuerte

Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de victoria, aquel rose significaba algo más allá de la alegría por seguir con vida. Era el reconocimiento palpable de verse como shinobis al mismo nivel, capaces de arriesgar su vida en batalla, capaces de enfrentarse a la peor de las situaciones como un equipo… iguales

El ambiente tenso de hacía apenas unas horas había desaparecido, pero como la bruma se fue filtrando a través de las mentes.

Se soltaron de la mano una más apresuradamente que el otro

-Debemos regresar lo más pronto posible para no levantar sospechas. Aumentemos nuestro chackra- inquirió ella, sin dejar a un lado ese tono profesional que apenas usara.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de entreabrir sus labios cuando ella ya había iniciado la "huida" a su tierra natal. Por lo visto no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella sobre aquel beso

Ella aumentó la velocidad… O en realidad sobre ninguna cosa.

El tiempo de camino pasó rápidamente, después de un par de pueblos ambos estaban cansados y ya más cerca de la aldea decidieron seguir a un paso medianamente normal. Sin embargo justo en la entrada, cuando la tensión entre Kakashi y Sakura se estaba volviendo casi insoportable…

-¡Sakura!-

Todo se movió tan rápidamente para Kakashi que tardó unos buenos minutos en ubicarse así mismo en la escena. Vio unas hebras negras recorrer el cuello de Sakura… un desesperante abrazo y a una muy sorprendida joven

Sasuke había abrazado a Sakura cuando esta apenas había dado un paso dentro de la aldea

-Que gusto me da verte- le dijo sinceramente en un tono acojonante, como si temiera que ella no lo reconociera, en ningún momento la soltó

En ese momento el peli plateado ardió en celos, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese…?! ¿Por qué la tocaba de esa manera? ¿Qué se creía? Y ella…vestida ¿Así? En esos pantaloncillos diminutos

Sintió esa horrible sensación comiéndoselo por dentro, sintió un líquido hecho fuego recorrer su estomago y retorcerlo internamente, salió a borbotones de su garganta y finalmente como el más ponzoñoso de los venenos se dejo escupir por la boca del shinobi

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, mocoso?- E incluso antes de que su ser racionalizará sus actos, el dueño del sharingan izquierdo había corrido a separar ese abrazo y había votado con su mano derecha a Sasuke lejos de Sakura. Este se puso a la defensiva, y activo su sharingan dispuesto a ir tras Kakashi. El peli plateado se había colocado de manera protectora frente a Sakura, no permitiría de ninguna manera que ese estúpido se le acercará ¡No podía tocarla! No debía… la sangre le hervía

-Eso Kakashi…dame un motivo, hace mucho que quiero hacer esto- Le dijo desafiadoramente mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que recorría sus labios producto del fuerte manotazo que le había propinado su sensei al separarlo

Sakura lo vio todo en cámara lenta, estaba cansada de tanto correr, sus pensamientos eran todos, un desastre, sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y la falta de chackra la verdad le estaba causando sueño. De la nada sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearla ¿Esa voz se escuchaba suplicante? ¿De quién era?… Y luego no sintió esos brazos ya más. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Kakashi furioso frente a ella y al otro lado a un Sasuke limpiándose la sangre ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Abrió los ojos considerablemente al darse cuenta que esos dos estaban a punto de empezar una pelea

Se interpuso entre ellos , eso basto para que ambos detuvieran sus futuros ataques

-¡¿Qué jodidos les pasa?! Deténganse en este momento- Tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar. Extendió sus brazos sólo para ampliar su protección

-Eso díselo a este que me ha atacado de la nada- dijo Sasuke incorporándose

-¿Qué te creías que estabas haciendo?- inquirió enojado el mayor

-Y a ti ¿Qué te importa? Ultimadamente lo que yo haga o no a Sakura es algo que tengo que tratar con ella- Desafió con esas palabras, que bien sabía podrían ir en otro sentido

-Voy a enseñarte a respetar…- Comenzó diciendo el enmascarado, cuando un cuerpo femenino se le cruzo en medio y unos ojos de un verde potente voltearon a encontrarse con su mirada

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, él tiene razón. Mis problemas son míos- Le encaró decidida

Eso desarmo al peli plateado. Era verdad, el no podía decidir sobre absolutamente nada, él y ella… no eran nada. Fue una verdad aplastante, dolorosa, eso que había sentido en su corazón ¿Era una punzada? Él no era nada, cualquiera, en cualquier instante podía reclamar el corazón de Sakura y él… no era nada. Sasuke lo miró victorioso y con ese maldito gesto de suficiencia, eso pisoteo su orgullo

-Y tú crío estúpido ¿Qué haces comportándote como un niñato?- Le gritó la kunoichi al azabache- Vámonos ahora mismo-. Y ella se fue con el vengador, dejándolo a él solo en la mitad de aquella enorme puerta, sin nadie a los alrededores

Ella, esa dulce musa que atormentaba sus sueños, y su ex alumno, el frío le caló por dentro, y la oscuridad de la noche de repente fue más tenebrosa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-¿Quieres explicarme que pretendías atacando así a Kakashi?- Le dijo furiosa la joven una vez llegaron a los propiedades del Uchiha

-Él ha comenzado todo, no ha sido culpa mía- Respondió como un niño al que regañan. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Y tú ¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para no seguir esos juegos?-

-Me ha provocado ¿Qué esperabas que me quedará como si nada después del golpe que me dio?

-Que no te lo ha dado a propósito- lo excuso ella

-Ha entonces ¿Lo defiendes?- la interrogó el furioso y arrinconándola contra la pared

-No lo hago, sólo que no entiendo como tú has podido contestar de esa manera

-Sí lo estas defendiendo- siguió en ese tono furioso, pronto acortó la distancia entre ella y él, respiró el suave aroma de la chica, mmm árboles. Sí ella olía a arboles frescos de primavera, pero no cualquier árbol, ella olía a los cerezos por la mañana- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Su tono cambió a uno más pausado, más personal

-No es eso- le dijo ella apartando la mirada

-Entonces mírame- apoyo la mano derecha en la pared, mientras con la otra tomo el rostro de la joven y la hizo mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron. Y el negro hipnotizó al verde, ella se perdió en esa penumbra infinita, había un frío que calaba y un vacío… Escuchó en esa inmensa oscuridad el tono aterciopelado de la voz del shinobi

-Y yo, ¿Te importó también- Le dijo acercándose cautelosamente a los labios de la chica

-Sí…-respondió ella perdida en ese trance sin saber realmente lo que había contestado, sólo conmovida y hechizada, por aquellos insondables orbes

Él se acercó más a ella, y la besó suavemente. Y esa desesperación que había sentido durante toda su ausencia, esa angustia que lo había apolillado al disgustarse con ella, toda esa soledad que padeció en su distancia, desapareció, entonces o quizá mucho antes lo supo. Ella lo era todo para él

Ella, sintió unos labios tocando los suyos, pero no, no encajaban con los de ella, no eran gentiles a pesar del toque. Eran extraños, eran suaves pero no dóciles, eran tibios pero no cálidos, eran… eran… No eran Kakashi

Y entonces se separó del peli negro. No, eso no era lo correcto, había amado a Sasuke por mucho tiempo pero, ya no. En ese beso se dio cuenta que todo amor que pudiera haber sentido antes, ya no lo era, le tenía afecto, agradecimiento pero…eso era todo

Él la miró, siempre tan tímida, tan fuerte, la mujer de su vida y sin pensarlo más soltó…

-Sakura, cásate conmigo- Aquello desarmó a la chica quien abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes verduzcos, sus labios se separaron también en son de desconcierto, pero mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke tomo nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, aunque este beso era más demandante, más prisionero, más sobrecogedoramente asfixiante

Ella se separó de él, dispuesta a formularle su respuesta, pero él la detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre su mano

No me lo digas ahora, piénsalo- le ¿Sonrió? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan paciente como para esperar una respuesta?

Pero…- intentó decir ella

Mañana sin falta, me voy tengo asuntos que arreglar. Duerme bien está es tu casa- y la besó en la frente esfumándose de repente, dejándola ahí en la inmutable plazuela del barrio Uchiha con las pesadas palabras en su cabeza "Esta es tu casa"

…Bueno, a veces la vida te deja sin salidas. Sin embargo otras tantas, te da más de las que has pedido…

Entró sin mucho reparo en la habitación que había estado utilizando los últimos meses en la casa de Sasuke, se dejó caer en la cama, pesada, indiferente a su entorno, aun usaba su pijama, esa que se dejará antes de partir de aquel hotel. Recordaba que no había tenido tiempo de recoger su equipaje, igual no le interesaba mucho, según recordaba no era nada comprometedor, solo un poco de ropa de "científica" y eso era todo, lo verdaderamente importante lo cargaba con ella en esa pequeña cangurera atada a su cintura. Respiró hondo e intentó controlarse, la verdad es que no podía, ese no era su espacio, no eran sus cortinas satinadas color rosa transparente las que colgaban en los percheros, no era su gruesa y cómoda colcha esa que se reclinaba en la cama. No era su casa.

Se cambió de manera autómata en ese gran armario que tampoco era el suyo, y por costumbre se colocó su indumentaria ninja, se ató la cinta a sus sedosos cabellos y salió a dar un paseo, quizá con la esperanza de poder respirar mejor afuera.

Caminó por un par de minutos, sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir, y no tardó mucho en llegar a ese pequeño paradero tan conocido, donde reconoció esos dos inmensos arboles flanqueando una vivienda de corte común, de tamaño mediano, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Estaba aún a medio acabar, pero ella quiso entrar. Reconoció sus cosas (las menos transcendentales que se había dejado) Pero ahí, en su mesita de noche medio tullida, descansaba una vieja foto, hacía mucho tiempo que no le prestaba atención a pesar de que ese mismo retrato se encontraba en la casa de Kakashi y en la habitación de Sasuke. Era su primera foto como el equipo siete, la tomó entre sus manos y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con nostalgia, se veían tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida… en ese entonces no se encontraban atormentados por fantasmas y sin sentidos, en ese entonces todavía creían en las fantasías, en la felicidad, en un mundo sin dolor. Había esperanza

Esos días eran lejanos, después de ese entonces, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser iguales. Todos siguieron un camino diferente, y a pesar de que sus caminos parecían entrelazarse cada tanto, no era lo mismo…

Cómo extrañaba esos días. Ahora Sasuke ¿Le pedía matrimonio? Su vida definitivamente no era lo que se llamaría normal, aunque bueno ¿Cuándo lo había sido?

Sasuke era mono, se había vuelto más simpático y amable con ella, siempre era tan protector y tan fiel a sus principios, era en verdad…mmm dulce (a su manera) cuando se lo proponía, quizá él podría cuidar bien de ella. Es decir, Sasuke era un buen partido ¿No? Era joven, alto, guapo, tenía un porvenir, una hermosa y espaciosa casa, era todo un prodigio ninja. Sí, era algo excéntrico, un poco solitario y un mucho antisocial, un pelín arrogante y sí vaya tenía algo de soberbia, pero ¡Bah! Detalles sin importancia. Sólo, bueno, sólo había un pequeño e insignificante detalle en aquella proposición…Ella ya no lo quería igual, ella amaba a…

¡Pero eso era ridículo! Kakashi era un hombre arrogante y un maldito egoísta que sólo pensaba en sus propios sentimientos, era un desconsiderando con actitud infantil que se creía que por ser jodidamente guapo podía manipular a la gente con su sonrisa encantadora, con su porte tan vago y ese sentido del humor tan guarro, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Es que todas tenías que caer rendidas a sus pies, después de ver ese bellísimo torso como tallado a mano? Era… era un estúpido que te salvaba cada vez que no lo pedías, era un bastardo que te hacía sonreír a traición, que era maduro en los momentos justos, era un idiota que daba buenísimos consejos de esos que te dan rabia no haberlos pensado antes, claro…claro…claro que ella no lo amaba

¡Y la había besado! Sí es que la vida no es justa en absoluto, cuando estaba prendada de Sasuke ¡Bah! Este se va de la aldea pisoteando sus sentimientos y cuando este por fin regresa, aparentemente con algún afán de correspondencia ¡Ala! Ella se enamora de su profesor, que encima de todo: la ignora, para que cuando ella se decida a olvidarlo el muy imbécil la besé tan embriagantemente como jamás en su vida. Sí es que era tonta, todo le salía mal ¿Qué chica podría estar disgustada por que dos hombres indiscutiblemente divinos se debatieran su amor?

-_Nee, Sakura-chan_- escuchó una voz en su interior, mientras dejaba la vieja foto en su lugar

-¿Qué demonios pretendes ahora inner?- manifestó algo fastidiada

-**Tal vez es que Kakashi es tonto**-

-Ah, vaya. Dime algo que no sepa- sonrió con sarcasmo y se sentó en el desgastado piso abrazando a sus piernas

-**Me refiero a que, tal vez ese beso no fue un beso, beso. Quizá sólo trataba de disculparse por haber sido tan grosero, puede ser que ese beso para él haya sido como un… ¿abrazo? ¿Quién sabe?-**

-Pero ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-

-**Tú ¿En verdad crees que fue por amor ese beso**?- le dijo claramente confundida

-Pues si no te lo sabes tú, que soy yo. Pues, no creo que no lo sé-

-**Es que… ya hemos pasado mucho con esto de Kakashi, ¿Y si en realidad lo único que quiere es recuperar a su amiga**?-

-Puede que tengas razón- Se desilusionó al admitirlo. La luz de luna sombría la cubrió de plata, pero ella pareció no inmutarse

-**Ya nos han herido el corazón demasiadas veces. Sí tan sólo no la hubiéramos cagado tanto antes-**

-Sí, si nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad de corresponder al que nos amaba-

-**Te arrepentiste en el pasado por lo que pasó con Naruto, antes dijiste que pudiste haber sido realmente feliz. Tal vez, sea hora de arreglar el error del pasado ¿No te crees?-**

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-**Pues mira, ahora Kakashi pasa de ti, y Sasuke parece corresponderte… Pienso que deberías…deberíamos aceptar su propuesta-** Pronunció la sentencia pero sin verdadero entusiasmo.

La kunoichi de los cabellos rosados abrió descomunalmente sus ojos jade sorprendida ante el ofrecimiento de su inner, la idea sonaba descabellada, pero si su inner se lo había propuesto significaba que muy en el fondo de su corazón ella misma se planteaba esa respuesta

-**Tal vez tengas razón…tal vez tengas razón**…- Repitió las palabras tratando de convencerse ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era el camino correcto? Y para comenzar ¿Es que en realidad había un camino correcto?

-"Sakura Uchiha"- pensó

XXXX

Xx

Continuará

XX

XXXX

Y bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Mmm el siguiente capítulo para la semana que viene … Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.

Estamos cerca del final ^_^¿Qué camino elegirá Sakura?


	7. No pensaba perderte

Hola otra vez, por fin resucite de la muerte, está vez intentaré actualizar más pronto ¡Cielos como he tardado! Bueno amm ya sin más preámbulos el séptimo capítulo de El amor es fácil, me dijeron

"Sakura Uchiha"

….

No pensaba perderte

Y es que lo difícil no era elegir un camino, lo difícil era que una vez elegido uno, se tendría que abandonar para siempre el segundo. La proposición de Sasuke no era precisamente lo que se esperaba pero ¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo las cosas le salían tan bien como ella esperaba?

Todo se había vuelto confuso desde el día de la confesión. Y es que, las palabras lo cambiaban todo, las palabras resultaban tan poderosas como un hechizo. Una vez pronunciadas, no había marcha atrás.

Ya fuesen palabras de amor, de odio o de cualquier otro tipo, estas se convertían en un dictamen para el alma que las escuchaba. Una vez escuchadas, no volverías a olvidarlas y muy probablemente terminarían marcando un antes y un después.

Kakashi llegó furioso a su apartamento arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso, la desafortunada puerta de madera, la pequeña cómoda al lado de la esta, el delicado florero que Kurenai le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños, hasta la mesita que éste adornaba.

-¡Sí es que lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ella todavía lo quiere- Desesperado y sin saber que golpear se fue directo contra el muro que retumbó un poco

- Sabía que no tenía que meterme en esta clase de estupideces ¡Ya no soy un crío!- Se calmó un poco y se recostó en el sillón que había cambiado un poco su lugar al ser previamente pateado. Se dejó caer de lleno y aunque los pies le quedaban ligeramente colgando, pareció restarle importancia al asunto, puso su mano en la cabeza como si de repente le empezara a doler.

-¿Por qué demonios me hago esto? ¿Por qué le hago esto a Sakura? Yo quiero que sea feliz, pero… No con él ¿Por qué entre todos… él? ¡Maldición!- Dejó caer su mano en forma de puño a un lado del sillón-… No quiero que este con nadie más…- Se dijo tristemente

-Y sin embargo, sigo portándome como un idiota-

-Sí es que eso eres- mostró su sabiduría una pequeña voz en la habitación contigua a la sala de estar

-Pakkun ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó contrariado, avergonzado por el descubrimiento de su soliloquio

-Cogiendo algo de la nevera-respondió con naturalidad

-Sí pero…- Kakashi lo miró como si no lo conociera ¿Había escuchado algo acaso?

-¿Qué pasa, es que no es mi casa también?-Le espetó sin estar realmente cabreado

-Sí, pero…- Las palabras salían atropelladas del shinobi

-Bueno, da lo mismo. Sí, eres imbécil- Le respondió a su primera pregunta

-¿Qué?- El shinobi puso cara incomoda, y se tocó la nuca ¿Sería correcto preguntarle su opinión al can?

-Los humanos se lo complican todo. Si es que no los entiendo, los perros olemos, nos enamoramos de ese olor, vamos tras la hembra y ya está. Ustedes montan un lío que…-

-¿Desde cuándo has escuchado?- le miró entre sorprendido y temeroso ¿tan predecible era?

-¿Eso importa? Vamos si tanto te interesa pues ve a por ella-Le respondía el canino sin ponerle verdadera importancia al asunto, rascando con su pata trasera las pulgas que muy probablemente había adquirido detrás de su oreja

-No puedo hacer eso, ella quiere al Uchiha- le respondió mecánico sin darse cuenta, más bien hablándose a si mismo

-Entonces olvídala- lo resolvió. Era tan fácil que si una hembra no quería copular con el macho pues que se buscara otra ¿Cuál era el problema? Pakkun no lo veía en absoluto

-No es tan fácil- Se limitó a contestar sombrío el peli plateado

-¿Ya lo has intentado?- lo interrogó, ósea que llevaba tiempo sufriendo por aquello

-como no tienes una idea- se entristeció un poco más el matiz de su voz

-Pues entonces inténtalo otra vez- Era extraño, sabía que Kakashi no era de los que se rendían fácilmente ¿Por qué se había dejado derrotar tan fácilmente ahora? Aquello no tenía sentido

-Que no puedo, te lo he dicho ya- Esas palabras saliendo de su boca solo hundían más al shinobi en la melancolía

-Si es que el que no entiende eres tú, si la quieres que importa que todo el mundo se interponga-

-Pues que a ella yo no le agrado- Pakkun no estaba ayudando a sus penas, más bien parecía querer acrecentarlas

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- aventuró

-…No- tardó un poco en responder, el siquiera imaginar a la dulce Sakura pronunciarle aquellas palabras le había calado hondamente

-¡Entonces cómo coños lo sabes!- le gritó por fin exasperado

-Es que…- Dudó

- Kakashi, me estas agobiando- le dijo el cachorro con gesto cansino y postura de estrés

-Además el Uchiha está tras ella- se justifico rápidamente con un mohín ya berrinchudo, ya orgulloso

-Uh ¿tu ex alumno? ves como se lo complican todo los humanos… eso en el mundo perruno se arregla fácil

-¿Cómo?- preguntó intrigado… curioso ¿Sería en verdad tan fácil?

-Peleamos por la hembra, el más fuerte merece quedársela- Le resolvió sencillo

"¿El más fuerte?" pensó sin remedio, tal vez el principio de la naturaleza era la sabiduría de la que los humanos se habían apartado. No era sencillo tomar una decisión, pero era inútil engañarse y pensar que podía vivir con el corazón roto todo el rato, el amaba a Sakura y era un hecho que no podía evitar.

Se sentía estúpido comportarse como un crío, enamorarse a su edad de una jovencita, ¿enamorarse?… era una palabra extraña enamorarse era vivir ciegamente idolatrando a tu figura de afecto, era ver flores y mariposas, era deslindarse de compromisos y vivir en la fantasía. Resoplo ¿Qué demonios cambio tanto la situación?

Sí es que antes vivía muy feliz, entrenando, trabajando, viendo ocasionalmente a Sakura y al resto de sus amigos ¿Cómo se complico tanto su vida de repente?

A Pakkun le pareció desconcertante la repentina actitud callada del Hatake, lo miro resoplar indeciso, de vez en cuando mostrando un leve gesto de descontento… de dolor, otras veces con el rostro iluminado tras ese trozo de tela, como si hubiera encontrado la resolución a un problema que le atormentará. En realidad Pakkun no conocía mucho a los humanos, eran raros y siempre se complicaban la vida, hacían un escándalo de todo, siempre con sus protocolos y sus reglas sin sentido, muchas de las veces le parecían graciosos ¿Regalar rosas a las mujeres? Era de lo más absurdo, ¿Cómo podría atraerle a nadie el cadáver de una planta? Ellos-los perros- eran mucho más prácticos, ellos regalaban comida a aquella fémina que quisieran impresionar, eso obviamente los mostraba como machos alfa superiores capaces de proveer a su hembra de alimento pero ¿Flores? De verdad le divertía lo ingenuos y poco inteligentes que eran los humanos.

Para cuando el pequeño perro termino con su historieta mental, Kakashi había desapareció de su vista, y el perruno ninja desde su distancia, solo logró ver esa ventana atrás del sillón abierta de par en par con las cortinas ondeando

"¿No habrá…? Naa, Kakashi no es tan tonto" pensó y dio media vuelta rumbo al refrigerador, tal vez con suerte encontraría un poco de bistec

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A menudo me gustaba pasear en mitad de la noche, salir de la suavidad de las colchas de mi cama y dejar que el frío aire de la noche se llevara la tibieza de mis manos lejos de mí. Me gustaba andar descalza por el frío suelo sin hacer apenas ruido, me agradaba respirar tranquilamente… en la oscuridad sin nadie más a mi lado. Era como sentirse perdida, no había nada que anhelar, por un momento no existía odio, no existía pena, todo el dolor que asolaba al mundo entero parecía no importar, porque en esa profunda oscuridad, apenas y podía distinguir el lejano murmullo de los aviones surcando los cielos… y el pulso de mi corazón

Tal vez yo podría tener una hermosa boda, donde este vestida de blanco, donde sonría hasta que se sonrojen mis mejillas. Sí, una maravillosa boda donde mis ojos irradien luz y calidez. Sí, tal vez hasta tenga un montón de hijos que corran alrededor de la casa y me hagan feliz, entonces le prepararía la más deliciosa cena a mi marido, y me sentaría a esperarlo para quererlo, para sonreírle, para besarlo otra vez…

Todo aquel panorama que la kunoichi maquinaba en su cabeza sería hermoso, envidiable de ser real. Sería… sería, una de las cosas que siempre había anhelado…él calor de un hogar, ella nunca había tenido eso. Sus padres peleaban todo el tiempo, tanto que a temprana edad prefirió arriesgar su vida en el campo de batalla que enfrentarse a su vida cotidiana. Huyó de casa así sin más, 13 años; y se aventuró a vivir el mundo en soledad, sus padres apenas notaron que se había ido… jamás la buscaron. No tenía hermanos, tíos, nadie, sólo ella y el futuro inesperado ¿Qué era el calor de un hogar? ¿Cómo se sentiría ser abrazado por el amor de tu vida?

Sí, secretamente ella añoraba conocer lo que una familia era, y recibir a su marido con una humeante olla de guisado recién horneado, y cada vez que lo pensaba se le aceleraba el corazón de pura felicidad, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que ese hombre terminaría siendo Sasuke…simplemente parecía no ser lo mismo, debía metérselo en la cabeza de una vez: No sería Kakashi el que atravesaría la puerta en espera de ese guisado… y eso, aunque cuerdo, deslucía un poco las cosas.

No era que ella quisiera casarse con Kakashi ¡Eso era absurdo! Él jamás se fijaría en una niñata como ella, pero bueno, le apetecía mucho que alguien como él la esperara. Sí, alguien dulce, amable, que oliera a madera de bosque, alguien que con sabias palabras calmara sus momentos de desesperos. Alguien que ella pudiera cuidar y proteger, que ella pudiera considerarse su mayor fortaleza

¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil? Sasuke le ofrecía un hogar, se esforzaba tanto por intentar ser afectuoso, no se parecía a aquel cruel compañero que conoció. Sasuke le ofrecía dulzura, proveer su hogar, y ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke siempre quiso tener una familia con un montón de niños corriendo por los terrenos Uchiha, sin embargo todo eso no le había sido suficiente a ella, porque ella no lo amaba y maldita sea como deseaba poder amarlo y olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había sentido antes. Pero no, la vida no era sencilla. Con frecuencia siempre que quieres algo, debes renunciar a otra cosa para tener la oportunidad de pelear por ese algo, y en muchas de las ocasiones acabas no consiguiéndolo

Ella se había hartado ya de sentir dolor, ya había sido desmedidamente proporcionable, con todas esas tragedias, batallas, seres perdidos, ilusiones rotas… ¿Cuándo era suficiente?

Pero sonrió para sus adentros quizá, ella estaba siendo demasiado caprichosa, seguramente habían personas en el mundo mucho peor que ella a lo mejor es que ella era tonta y se quejaba por nada ¿Qué había hecho en la vida que se considerara trascendental? ¿Por qué tenía el derecho de ser feliz, más que los demás? ¿Qué la hacía tan especial? Tal vez, la vida había sido demasiado generosa con ella, tal vez Sasuke era su segunda oportunidad ¿Podía ser posible que después de toda esa aflicción Sasuke fuera, su cura?

A veces para navidad deseas con todas tus fuerzas un juguete, y cuando recibes un libro te deprimes tanto que pierdes la fé en la magia. Pero, al crecer y leer por primera vez ese libro resulta sorprendente lo que te enseña tras la misteriosa pasta que lo cubre. Ya era hora de que ella madurara. Sí, quería con toda el alma a Kakashi, más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado y sonreírle al amanecer.

Quizá Kakashi era el juguete que esperaba para navidad, pero ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía que muy probablemente Sasuke era ese libro que aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle.

La vida era un misterio, un total desorden, caprichosa y siempre satírica, pero ¿Qué sería de la vida si no fuera difícil?

Salió de su casa un poco apesadumbrada, y otro tanto, determinada…había tomado una decisión

Caminó por la estrecha callejuela, le llego el olor de las hojas de árbol dulce, ese aroma entró por sus poros, y se hizo paso hacía su interior, llenando sus pulmones y calmándola por completo. El suave viento meció sus cabellos al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Muy en su interior creyó encontrar aquello cercano a la paz, se dio cuenta que había tenido los ojos cerrados todo el rato y cuando por fin los abrió, vislumbró a la lejanía a su fiel amiga Ino corriendo en dirección hacia ella con gesto de preocupación

-Sakura ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- La interrogó la rubia con mirada severa

-Yo…bueno…- ¿Por qué le preguntaba Ino aquello tan...autoritariamente? La mente de la joven ojijade quedó en blanco

-No importa, ven conmigo- y la jaló del brazo guiándola a un destino incierto

-Espera… Ino…¿Qué te pasa?-La joven kunoichi de cabellos rosados comenzaba a enfadarse un poco, por ser jaloneada

-¿A mí? ¡A ti! ¿Qué te ocurre que estás aquí tan campechana?-

-Bueno pues yo, iba saliendo de casa y…-

-Me refiero a que ¿Enserio no mides las consecuencias de lo que haces verdad?

-No sé de qué demonios me hablas-La miró ahora ya asustada

-y yo que te creía mojigata-

-Suficiente. Es todo- detuvo sus pasos y miró seriamente a su amiga- No voy a acompañarte a ningún lado hasta que me expliques de qué demonios hablas

-Me refiero a Kakashi y a Sasuke-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?-

-Yo estaba cerca del río buscando unas hierbas para Shizune, y del otro lado estaba entrenando Sasuke, parecía no sé, extraño…- comenzó a divagar la rubia

-Ino, que no tengo tu tiempo...-Se impacientaba

-Ahh, si, pues Kakashi se acercó a él muy enojado, comenzaron a discutir y…- la tomó nuevamente del brazo- Bueno ya mejor apúrate que si no, no llegamos- echó a andar con la peli rosada a cuestas

-Pero que ocurre con esos dos- quiso saber

-Tú, eso es lo que ocurre no me digas que no has notado que los dos se mueren por ti-Bufó como si aquello fuera de lo más evidente

-Sasuke me propuso matrimonio- soltó de repente, dubitativa, perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

La rubia se detuvo por unos segundos sorprendida, mirando a su amiga

-¿Cómo te callas estás cosas? ¡Dios! Sí es que las mojigatas mira que tiene suerte- Y siguió con el paso nuevamente - Eso explica porque Kakashi está furioso-

-No lo sabe- contestó autómata

-Más a mi favor, Kakashi-san está enamorado de ti y se va a poner peor si se entera del enlace-

¿Kakashi enamorado de ella? Eso era absurdo, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y él la rechazó, naturalmente eso había ocurrido porque él la veía como una pobre chiquilla enamoradiza. Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso Kakashi con Sasuke? Esos dos no serían capaces de pelearse ¿Verdad? No había razón para ello.

Sin embargo algo muy en su interior le decía que esos dos juntos y de mal humor no eran precisamente buenas noticias, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, se sentía mareada por tanta información y tan pocas respuestas. La vida se le presentaba como un rompecabezas con muchas piezas faltantes

…Un momento, y si, ¿y si Sasuke le decía que estaban comprometidos? Un nudo se hizo presente en su estómago, por alguna razón no quería que Kakashi se enterara pero ¿Por qué? Ella de todas formas iba a aceptar a Sasuke ¿No? ¿Qué más daba entonces?

Al llegar a su destino Ino le hizo esconderse entre unos arbustos.

-Rápido frentesota, oculta tu chackra que si no, nos van a descubrir-

-¿De qué hablas? Tengo que ir a hablar con ellos, parecen realmente molestos. Esto no se ve nada bien- No entendía como Ino podía estar así, tan tranquila, cuando ella estaba que se moría de los nervios

-¿No quieres saber de que están hablando primero?- Vaya que su amiga pelirosada era ingenua

-Bueno…sí, tienes razón- Ambas ocultaron su chackra y aguzaron el oído

"_-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Sakura-"le gritó molesto el shinobi de cabellera ébano_

_-¿Y tú sí? Fui yo el único que se quedo a su lado cuando tú y Naruto la dejaron a un lado-Le reclamó su ex sensei_

_-Yo jamás la dejé, en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba para mí, no voy a permitirte que te le acerques-_

_-Tú no mandas en su vida, y mientras ella me quiera en su vida no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo mocoso_

_- Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme que la quieres?...Sabes- sonrió descarado- tal vez muy pronto la señora Uchiha ya no te quiere en su vida_

_-me exasperas, que estupideces estás hablando-_

_- le propuse matrimonio a Sakura-_

_-que- se quedó petrificado…acaso…acaso ¿Iba a perderla para siempre?_

_-lo que escuchaste abuelo, Sakura muy pronto va a ser mi esposa y me la voy a llevar a los terrenos Uchiha donde nunca más vuelvas a verla_

_-mocoso impertinente- comenzaron a temblarle las manos de impotencia, ¿Por qué ese estúpido malcriado iba a quedarse con Sakura después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? No quería dejarla ir, no iba a dejarla ir, la defendería contra quien sea, él sabía que Sakura era su alma gemela, no se la dejaría tan fácil a ese arrogante_

_-¿qué es esa expresión de odio Kakashi-sensei?- enfatizó irónico el sensei- ¿acaso quieres pelear con tu alumno? Adelante, me va a dar un gusto partirte la cara- Sakura era lo único que le quedaba, y él antes mataría a su sensei antes de permitirse perder nuevamente lo que amaba_

Ambos se prepararon para atacar. Sakura vio la escena en cámara lenta. Raikiri vs Chidori, y le pareció ver aquella pelea en el tejado de Sasuke contra Naruto en donde ambos casi pierden la vida.

Vio a dos poderosos shinobi atacarse peligrosamente, vio al pequeño Sasuke con esa sonrisa arrogante, y su siempre amable y sabio amigo Kakashi…enfrentarse

… y antes de darse cuenta corrió para detener el ataque. Luces por todos lados, las lágrimas comenzaron a cegar a Sakura, su corazón pareció detenerse, le dolía, le dolía mucho

Ambos sintieron su presencia a corta distancia, pero ya era tarde para detener el ataque…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxx

Xx

Continuará

Xxxx

Xx

Vaya que me he tardado no? Lo siento es que ando aquí, allá. Ojála me dejen un review jeje me gustaría saber que aún les parece interesante la historia. Un abrazo de Lilith's angel XD Ja ne!


	8. Si te pido

Oh cielos, ¿a que no he tardado tanto esta vez? Bueno, pues aquí el capítulo siguiente

Capítulo último

Si te pido...

Para algunas personas el tiempo es solo una extensión de conciencia, no dicta en absoluto nada, y no pretende hacerlo. La verdad es que el tiempo por dónde se mire es relativo; lento, tedioso hasta el borde del hartamiento para algunos; mientras que para otros es veloz como el agua que se escapa de tus manos.

Sí el tiempo fuera persona…sería sumamente cruel, ciertamente sin escrúpulos por todo lo que hace para reírse a nuestra costa, quitándonos momentos divertidos así de tajo, y prolongando la agonía de las épocas más difíciles. El tiempo siempre caprichoso e inflexible no se detenía para nadie, pero Sakura quiso con todas sus ganas vencer al tiempo.

Vio aquella terrible escena en cámara lenta, intento con todas su alma correr más aprisa pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente rápida, y aún así como si se tratase de algún regocijo de "Don tiempo", todo en realidad ocurría muy aprisa. Parecía que sólo ella se había detenido.

En medio de la desesperación vio destellos de luz, hermosos tonos azules, sintió la piel fría, vio chispas brincando al aire, y simplemente no podía contener más el aliento, respiraba sonoramente, no escuchaba sus propios gritos pero sabía que quería detenerlos…el azul volando por todas partes, dos poderosos shinobi enfrentándose en el campo de batalla.

Sasuke vs Kakashi

¿Peleando? Aquellos que alguna vez se miraron con respeto: Sensei y alumno. Una pelea significaba una diferencia de opiniones, un choque de personalidades…en realidad es la muestra de dos egos que no están dispuestos a retroceder. Y aquella definición era totalmente cierta, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder a Sakura

Y es que Sasuke había querido a Sakura desde que ambos eran pequeños, ella había sido desde siempre la luz constante que permanecía destellando su vida. Ella era dulce, afectuosa; y no importaba que tan patán se portara él, ella nunca le retiraba su cándida sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Kakashi la adoraba, a ella no podía mentirle…no sin que su propio corazón se partiera en dos. Con ella, él podía ser simplemente él, sin tapujos. Se sentía tan libre a su lado… ¡admiraba su sonrisa! el simple hecho de verla alegrarse por su causa, por alguna de sus tontas excusas u olvidos, lo hacía sentirse el ser más feliz del mundo. Lo hacía hacer las cosas más arriesgadas por protegerla, o las más idiotas por la oportunidad de quedarse a su lado.

Chidori vs Raikiri

Y ahí estaban esos dos hombres debatiéndose por la chica de los cabellos rosados, viéndola correr en su dirección, incapaces de detener el ataque. Y entonces ¡Pánico! ¿Cómo desviar el ataque sin hacerle daño? Ya era demasiado tarde, tal vez…quizá…Utilizando fuerza sobre humana lograrían derivar un poco el ataque…¡Pero no detenerlo!

La historia en el tejado del hospital se repetía de nuevo, sólo que está vez Kakashi era el contrincante y no Naruto, sólo que está vez se peleaba por algo más importante que el orgullo

…Y sin embargo a pesar de las similitudes…Esta vez, no era aquella vez, la misma historia no iba a repetirse, esa chiquilla que lloraba corriendo en dirección a Naruto y Sasuke…había crecido, lo único que no había cambiado era ese llanto de dolor que derramaban sus ojos por ver a dos seres amados peleando. Sin embargo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos, empleó todo el dolor que le provocaba ver a sus amigos enfrentarse y golpeó el piso con esa monstruosa fuerza que la caracterizaba

Con esa inmensa fuerza logró hacer temblar el suelo y produjo un sonoro impacto, y al unírsele el esfuerzo descomunal de sus amigos por cambiar de dirección del ataque, logró que ambos fueran en direcciones opuestas, sólo con ligeros roses de aquellos destellos. Sasuke destruyó un pequeño montículo de lo que parecía querer formar una futura montaña y Kakashi parte del bosque. Logrando, ambos, electrocutarse un poco con sus propios ataques

-¡Sakura!- Dijeron los dos, mostrando sorpresa en sus rostros

-¡¿Qué demonios les ocurre?! ¿Acaso son idiotas?- les gritó exasperada la kunoichi recuperando la postura y corriendo en dirección a Kakashi

-Ve lo que has hecho pedazo de idiota, tienes el brazo lleno de sangre, un milímetro más, un poco más de estupidez y logras tocar el nervio- le gritaba la joven de mirada jade a un muy impactado Kakashi, ella nunca se expresaba de esa manera, no que él supiera, nunca tan furiosa, ¿Estaba temblando?

-Y tu, estúpido inconsciente ¿No se supone que quieres tener una buena imagen para que la aldea te perdone todas tus tonterías?- Le dijo un poco más calmada pero no menos severa al joven de los cabellos azabache

-Sakura yo…- intentó excusarse

-Sakura nada, son un par de imbéciles, pero yo…yo- comenzó a temblar todavía más fuerte, pues el llanto se agolpaba en sus ojos y comenzaba a bajar a sus mejillas- Yo soy la más estúpida de todos, mira que preocuparte por ustedes, debería… debería dejarlos aquí solos, a que se mataran.

Cubrió sus ojos llorosos con sus trémulas manos, en realidad si estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones inexplicables, sentía impotencia de querer golpearlos ella misma por ser tan infantiles, quería abrazarlos para asegurarse de que estaban bien, quería…quería tantas cosas

-¡A ninguno de ustedes les importo! ¿Por qué demonios tendrían que importarme?-

-Sakura te equivocas yo…- surgió la voz del peli plateado

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, no sé porque siquiera te sigo q…-y detuvo sus palabras estaba a punto de decir una estupidez, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus palabras- No sé porque te sigo curando si se que vas a hacer estupideces como está.

En aquel momento, más que en ningún otro, Sasuke sintió que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, comenzó a escuchar las voces muy lejos de él, sólo podía escuchar los lentos latidos de su corazón. ¡Ella había corrido a ver primero a Kakashi! Le había gritado como una histérica, había temblado pensando en que podría perderlo. Y a él… no le mostró aquella reacción. Dolía, pero no podía engañarse por más tiempo, todos los hechos le mostraban que Sakura seguía amando a Kakashi y que siempre lo haría.

A veces la vida te cobra un precio muy alto por los pecados del pasado, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, y eso jamás lo borraría de su memoria, el alta traición, los demonios viviendo en su mente, y tantas otras cosas que el alma pura de Sakura no conocía, lo perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días. Sakura no debía ser tocada por esa maldad.

Y más allá de eso, el aún conservaba su tan honorable orgullo, jamás retendría a nadie a la fuerza a su lado, eso no era digno del último heredero Uchiha.

El corazón humano es un laberinto indescifrable para la mayoría de las personas, algunas tan diestras en el arte de lo social, logran encontrar fácilmente un guía que los conduce hasta la frontera final. Sin embargo en muchas ocasiones, cuando la venganza, la maldad, el remordimiento y el sufrimiento de la propia sangre te llevan a recorrer los pasadizos más oscuros de ese laberinto a solas. La vida no es fácil, y no viene con instructivos, no. Algunos nunca llegan al final del laberinto.

…Kakashi se había llevado a su único guía, su única razón de recorrer ese largo camino…

El dueño de los gatunos ojos negros, sabía a la perfección, porque- ¡Maldición!- Claro que lo sabía. Ese hombre mayor a ella, diestro en las armas, pero probablemente tan inútil en el terreno amoroso como él mismo, amaba a la joven Haruno. De otra manera ¿por qué olvidarse de su dignidad de macho al recibir una regañiza como aquella por parte de la chica?, ¿por qué meterse en tantos problemas por ella? ¿Por qué desafiarlo de buenas a primeras?

La vida no era justa en muchos aspectos, pero uno tiene lo que merece, él tuvo su oportunidad con la ojijade, tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla, de hacerla feliz, de vivir en paz…lejos de las pesadillas, las guerras. Pero todo aquello lo perdió y se lo tenía bien merecido por haber sido tan ciego, aunque saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso…seguía siendo cierto.

Y con el corazón devorado por las lagrimas que se tragó, se levanto lo más pacíficamente que pudo del suelo con el plan de irse

-¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?- le dijo la Haruno captando de repente su atención-Más vale que tu respuesta sea el hospital, porque ahí es a donde voy a llevarte- Se acercó a él, que tenía el brazo de color semi-negro por la circulación lenta que le produjo su ataque

-¡Kakashi!- le gritó el azabache al hombre que se encontraba a lo lejos, ignorando olímpicamente a la joven, éste volteó a verlo intrigado

-No voy seguir interfiriendo, ahora se de lo que me hablabas- bajo un poco la voz, para después de unos segundo volver con un tono de voz más macabro

- No he perdido… si le haces daño, si se te ocurre… No veo a nadie más digna de convertirse en la matriarca de los Uchiha, así que, estaré esperando a que metas la pata y entonces… habrás perdido tu oportunidad, nadie dirá que no jugué limpio- Le sonrió aún con suficiente y tremenda dignidad. Luego volteó a ver al objeto de sus ensueños, aquella hermosa chica confundida, que lo miraba con esos ojos cristalinos, tan verdes, tan puros

- Sin embargo no iré contra sus deseos - finalizó por fin

Sakura al oír aquellas palabras se quedo atónita, sin palabras, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sus labios se separaron, quisieron protestar pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca

Inner: Yo…pero…es que…tú… ¿Cómo? ¿Ahh?

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, y la besó apenas en la comisura de los labios, tomando aquello como su despedida, y desde luego para que ella saliera de aquel estado de sopor

-Con esto, te dejo en libertad, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo- se separo de ella y volteo a ver a Kakashi, que está vez ya se encontraba inmediato, detrás de Sakura, a pesar de sus heridas- Hasta pronto Kakashi, solo espero, a que lo arruines

Kakashi reconoció que en verdad, ese mocoso malcriado, y de un genio horrendo…era un hombre honorable, algo había aprendido de bueno, sonrió discretamente, ahora venía la parte más difícil

Miró a Sakura, y por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió un pobre adolescente nervioso que no sabía que decir, se sintió indefenso, incapaz de disfrazar bellas palabras, impedido para actuar de manera racional, sólo quería que ella no se fuera de su lado sólo, por un momento quería quererla

-¿Sensei…? - pronunció ella extrañada

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Porqué las cosas habían cambiado tanto, tan de repente? la vida pasaba muy acelerada frente a sus ojos, la chica de cabellera rosada quería…pedía a gritos un minuto para recuperar el aliento ¿Qué era lo que miraba ahora? Kakashi, aquel gran hombre al que amaba, pero ¿Por qué la miraba triste…pensativo…nervioso?

Jamás lo había visto tan afectado, tan atento, tan en otro mundo, el siempre sabía que decir, qué hacer, cómo comportarse, pero ahí estaba ahora, quieto, sin pronunciar palabra. Se acerco a él y le retiro la bandana de la frente, pero esté no se inmutó en absoluto, tan absorto en su mundo como lo estaba, y ella le tocó superficialmente la herida en el sharingan

Vio dolor, lo reconocía. Sí, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era sufrir, lo había experimentado en carne propia ¿Por qué sufría? Por elección a nadie le gusta sufrir y ella en realidad no quería sufrir más, le dolía verlo así, y no quería.

Y aunque era cierto que él la había rechazado de tantas formas, ella quiso consolarlo, quiso transmitirle un poco de su calor tan sólo para confortarlo… No pudo controlarse, quería estar cerca de él ¿Por qué? Sin un solo movimiento, la había desarmado por completo, verlo así tan quieto, tan accesible.

Acercó su mano a su rostro y le limpio un hilillo de sangre proveniente de su ojo izquierdo

-Sensei, por favor…Deje de llorar- finalizó al ver sobre el sharingan, gotas amargas que vertiendo los sinceros estremecimientos del shinobi.

Y la mente de Kakashi logró reaccionar, aquellas lagrimas por supuesto que no eran de tristeza o de dolor, al fin y al cabo aquel ojo no era suyo, pero entonces lo entendió todo, Óbito le estaba diciendo que ésta era su última oportunidad, aquella que tanto había pedido, le estaba diciendo que aquel espejismo de amor que se le apareciera, era más real de lo que él imaginaba, de pronto el estupor se levantó como la bruma y pudo ver a aquella bellísima mujer con expresión preocupada por él, sintió su suave mano apenas tocar la herida del sharingan…y entonces, lo supo…

…se limitó a detener la mano de la joven, ambos estaban muy juntos y a pesar de que la estatura los separaba un poco ambas respiraciones se empalmaban en una, unidos frente con frente como estaban, sus manos se unieron por si solas.

Ambas almas sufrían, se atraían una a la otra, el corazón de Kakashi, funcionaba desigual, como si le ordenara a latidos que le prestara algo de atención, como si ese ritmo similar a los tambores intentara acallar la razón, para por una vez, por una hermosa y sublime vez ser escuchado primero, y el de Sakura, cansado y herido, pero aun valiente, le cantaba a palpitaciones lisonjas de esperanza que ya no toleraba más dolor. La mano del shinobi, aun entrelazada, se acercaba peligrosamente a la mejilla de la kunoichi. Y Sakura lo supo, entendió a que se refería la ya desaparecida Ino, sí, entendió porque su amiga la había llevado ahí, entendió el comportamiento de Kakashi, y el dolor de Sasuke. Se sintió triste por él, pero alegre por ambos: Ella y Kakashi, estaban juntos y algo muy en el fondo, quizá el sórdido latido de su corazón, quizá la adrenalina en su estómago, a decir verdad no lo sabía, pero ese algo le decía que, así era como quería que estuvieran siempre, como en aquella misión…Kakashi, aspiró su dulce aroma

"si tan solo por un instante la pudiera tocar"

El miedo se apoderaba de su corazón, tenía miedo a que algún día ella despertara y le dijera "me enamore de alguien más joven" Pero no quería huir más, ya no quería, y las lagrimas de sangre continuaban bajando de su ojo izquierdo, y estando cada vez más cerca de Sakura, no quería que se fuera…

Y aun con dolor en el pecho por quitarle de esa manera su juventud a la que fuera su alumna, Kakashi la beso tan tiernamente como nunca antes a nadie más

…no quería que ella regresara a esa casa con el Uchiha o con ningún otro…

Y el beso se torno desesperado…

No quería que ella se fuera de su lado

… y la abrazó aún más

No quería verla despertar al lado de nadie más

…y la poca respiración los asfixiaba

Quería tenerla para siempre así con él, quería sentirla, abrazarla, quedarse para siempre a su lado…

Ella era lo único que no quería perder, ella era su debilidad, su fortaleza, su mundo, su todo. Sin ella, no había una razón concreta para continuar

Ese beso demandante, suplicante, pedía a gritos… Y ella…ella lo entendió todo, lo entendió de esa manera, la única más sincera y más honesta que no utiliza adornos…que no miente porque habla desde el corazón

"Incluso si te pido que te alejes…quédate a mi lado"

Xxx

Xx

Fin

Xx

Xxx

Así que ¿Qué les ha parecido? Aquí termina está enredada historia, jeje solo cuando el amor nos cierra la boca, nuestros sentido hablan y se nos cae la venda de los ojos. Comenten que tal les ha parecido ¿Vale? Y bueno, sin más por el momento gracias por leerme y llegar al final de está historia Ja ne!

Dom 14 abril 13…5:37pm


End file.
